The Best Thief
by Sagi-chan
Summary: AU. Who is the real thief? The Youko, or the fire demon that stole his heart? [YusukeXHiei : KuramaXHiei] [re-edited]
1. The Best Thief

**Disclaimer: **_Yuu Yuu Hakusho is not my creation, nor do I own it. I'm just borrowing the characters for a little bit of torture.  
  
_

**Here are the disclaimers that Kuroi-chan so very kindly (along with everything else she has done) wrote for me since I'm not sure what else I'm supposed to disclaim: _1._**_ The part about the earrings was borrowed from the author "-Natural Chaos-" who exists on MMorg, as far as I know. It's not my creation, and I know it. **2.** When I wrote about how Yuusuke and Hiei got together in the past, I thought it was an original idea. According to Kuroi, it's not. So, I figured (actually, she forced me -since she's writing this disclaimer) it'd be best to disclaim it also. Aside from Yuusuke being the mate-to-be instead of Kurama, the scene was apparently borrowed from "Aqua's" fanfic. 'Reaching Your Limits: The Continual Cycle', and according to Kuroi, it's a wonderful fanfic. I haven't read it myself, and really need to. **3.** Kuroi also claims that this fic was an imitation of her writing style, and has been strangely possessive recently. **4.** Yuusuke's death scene was originally written in a very OOC manner, and sounded sappy, choppy, and overall, pretty bad. Instead, she rewrote that scene for me, and I changed a line or so (that she can't find) to make it sound more like me. It sounded too... KUROI at first. _

**AN** _Please note that this isn't a rewrite, but rather a re-edited version. Kind of like the Star Wars Movies, except not quite as hi-tech. Anyway, I realized that I've been editing this over and over ever since I first posted it and then I started adding bits and pieces... and I figured it wasn't fair to keep it to myself. So, here you go. Lots of added stuff, because that bit with Yukina at the end was really bugging me. Hope you enjoy.  
  
_

**Dedication:** _To **Kuroi-chan**, because not only did she beta it, but she nagged me about writing it, helped me with my fangirl-ish Japanese, and made many suggestions that made this fic a lot better.  
  
_

===

**The Best Thief**

In a hallway that nearly sang with wealth, a door slammed, and the tranquil silence was shattered by the heavy sobs of a young girl. The girl, her long dark hair disheveled and her clothes askew, lay crumpled on the floor like a used whore. This, in a sense, is what she currently was. Her previously unblemished body was scratched and bruised and then she had been tossed away like week old trash. Almost immediately, servants and maidens swarmed to the girl. She was swiftly escorted away, comforting words being whispered to her as she was moved.

"Another one." A soft voice sighed, the words echoing down the renewed tranquility of the hallway.

"Prince Kurama has been going through maidens like a Koorime in heat." Another voice returned.

"A right shame that is."

The chorus of voices, escorting the still crying girl, continued down the hall until they seemed to fade out of existence entirely and the hallway returned to its previous silence. A minute or two later the same door slammed open once more and a tall white-clad figure stepped into the empty hall. This figure was the renowned Prince Kurama, the only son of the great King Yomi, and heir to about a third of the Makai. Though, Kurama and Yomi weren't related through genetics and ancestry; they were related through blood and spells.

Kurama had been found, abandoned by his clan, at a very young age because he was a Kitsune thief, something quite unheard of. And Yomi, having no children of his own, but trusting no women to carry them, took him in and declared him his son and heir. After a countless number of spells, their blood was mixed and their relationship became legal. Arrogance overtook the new prince as he became more and more spoiled, and as he grew into one of the most powerful and beautiful creatures in the land, he became even more arrogant.

Not one person who crossed his path could resist staring at the silver sheen of hair that cascaded down his shoulders with grace and beauty equal to that of a waterfall. None could help but feel the urge to stroke the fur covering the triangular fox ears that adorned the top his head, not dissimilar to the way a crown does. His golden eyes sucked in the gaze of any being near him, his lips were full, and his skin was flawless. Tall and ethereal, no matter whom he stood up against, and he had the charm of an undeniable bad boy that any girl would want to turn good. Kurama's second form, his fox aspect, was just as equal in grace and beauty. Soft waves of silver fur, six swaying tails, and a playful streak that couldn't be broken. Nobody stood a chance against his charms. And the few that tried to resist were easily broken and tossed aside for his next conquest.

Kurama, already bored after breaking another one of his father's servant girls, sighed and began walking down the hall. His current thought was maybe he would get something to eat. That idea was quickly shot down as he neared the kitchens. For just inside the doors to the main hall stood his father who was greeting their latest guest.

Her name was Mukuro and she was Gandara's strongest ally. She was actually quite pretty, besides the fact that half of her body had been replaced by metal and she dressed in more layers of clothing, to hide her replaced anatomy, than Kurama thought necessary.

The two lords turned, obviously having sensed his energy.

"Prince Kurama!" Mukuro beamed, looking up and spotting said Kitsune on his way down the stairway. "I was hoping to see you before the festivities tonight. Yomi-sama was just telling me that he might be retiring the throne soon... Oh, and 'Happy Birthday' as well..."

She trailed off, watching as the silver figure continued his leisurely pace towards his two lords. If there was one thing that Mukuro didn't have to worry about, it was Kurama trying to break her like he did with all the other women that passed through his and his father's palace. The fox-spirit had known this woman since the first day he had been named Prince of Grandara. She had practically raised him, and she held a lot of the blame for the spoiling he received early in his life.

"Mukuro Oba-sama," Kurama finally greeted her, sweeping the woman into an impersonal hug. "It's nice to see you again." He released her.

King Yomi beamed at the two, though he couldn't see them. Because of an assassination attempt long before he had met Kurama, the King of Grandara was blind. This disability didn't stop him from ruling with a firm fist, though. His power managed to grow and he became even stronger than he had been previously. Seeing wasn't a problem, because he could "see", he could pick out energy specks anywhere in his territory and focus in on them. As a result, crime rates were very low, much lower than in the rest of the Makai.

If the Lord of Alaric, Mukuro despised the title, "Queen", noticed that Kurama was acting colder to her than usual, she hid it well.

"What are your plans today?" Yomi asked his son, breaking the silence that seemed to hang wherever Kurama visited that day.

"I was thinking of going hunting with Kuwabara, father." Kurama replied, the idea actually managing to sound quite appealing. "And then return for the celebrations tonight."

Kuwabara Kazuma was Kurama's most trusted servant. The boy wasn't much to look at physically, but he was strong, loyal and quite a good friend, after you managed to break past his pride and ideals. Kurama had only recently met his newest bodyguard, and it had taken quite a bit of time before they stopped squabbling and became something akin to friends. Kuwabara was probably the only person able to see through Kurama's walls - having heightened spirit awareness most likely also attributed to his ability.

"That sounds like fun." Mukuro said, obviously thinking it wasn't. The woman had never understood why hunting was so appealing. Kurama claimed that it was his Youko side that kept his love for hunting alive. Kuwabara just liked the chance to be out of the city limits.

Kurama bowed, his silver hair falling forward slightly to cover up his face. "Ja ne, Otou-sama, Oba-sama."

He received two polite nods and turned to go find Kuwabara. Said boy was in the training hall, exactly where the silver haired thief had left him.

With a very hard jab, the carrot-topped boy toppled over.

"Off guard." Kurama frowned.

"I was sleeping!"

The Youko didn't say anything, his silence speaking volumes in itself.

"I'm not some thief in the wilds," Kuwabara continued to protest, "my guard doesn't need to be up twenty-four seven. Especially when I'm in your personal training hall. And especially not when you purposely knock me out with your plants, Kurama-sama."

Well, he had a point there.

"Come on, we're going hunting." Kurama frowned, staring around his personal training hall in annoyance. "If I have to stay inside these halls for another minute, I'm going to kill something."

Poor Kuwabara, realizing that his master was in a bad mood, simply got to his feet and began following the Kitsune silently out of the palace and through the streets of Gandara. Merchants, shop keepers, and everyone else on the streets stopped and stared as their prince passed by them.

"Isn't that Prince Kurama?" One man whispered, staring after the Prince with obvious lust.

"Hai." Somebody whispered back, "but I've heard he breaks every heart given to him. A thief of jewels before he became royalty, a thief of hearts afterwards. It isn't safe to care for him in a romantic sense."

Conversations like that circulated between everybody on the streets. Even people who didn't live in Gandara but in little villages on the outskirts of Yomi's territory knew of his reputation. Even people who didn't live in the King's land knew of his son's tendency to break hearts.

It was a feat that Kurama was proud of, to be known, feared, and respected by almost all of the Makai.

Kuwabara, on the other hand, wasn't proud of his master's accomplishments. But, the boy was so protective of his friend, that anybody who so much as whispered about the Prince was returned a scathing glare. Such loyal bodyguards were hard to find, especially for such a vicious Prince.

The two stepped into a lush forest, on the east side of town and began their hunt. Kurama loped forwards, his tall form easily moving through the trees, and before he got too far into the forest, he changed into his fox aspect, pausing, only for a moment, to gather his bearing and adjust to running on four paws, rather than two. Kuwabara waited where he was, knowing that something would soon come his way.

Sure enough, a rather vicious looking spider demon dropped down next to him, and the dance began. However, no matter how well Kuwabara fought with his opponents, he could never be as skilled or as graceful as Kurama. The silver fox was now trotting silently through the woods, pausing every now and then to roll through the long wild grass, or to sniff at the wild flowers. As a Youko, he was well tuned with nature and spent as much time possible in such environments. His Youki was very well adapted to plant life, for even weeds could turn into a deadly weapon for Kurama.

Three hours and two victories later, Kurama returned to Kuwabara's side, dragging his game along behind him.

"Shall we head back to the palace now, Kurama-sama?" Kuwabara asked, standing up as his prince returned. "The festivities for your birthday will begin at sundown. You need to be cleaned and readied."

Kurama nodded, tossing his prey back into the forest to rot. "Yes, we'll head back now."

Little more was said as the two began the journey back.

===

For Kurama's birthday, King Yomi let no expense stop his son from having whatever he wanted. The richest, most sought-after foods, the grandest music, and the best performers that money could buy. This particular year, Yomi had hired a young Gypsy for his son's birthday, as well as countless other performers. But it would be the girl who would leave the biggest impact on the prince.

Gypsies by themselves were rare enough, but those who allowed themselves to be hired for entertainment were even more so. This girl, a blue haired beauty from the far south, was well received by all who hired her. It was said that she danced like no other girl before her, and that she sang so well that the birds were put to shame. Some said that she could fly, even vanish into thin air.

That she told fortunes.

And placed curses on those who were not in her favor.

From the moment that Kurama and this Gypsy girl met, they were not in favor of each other. But as she was hired entertainment, and he was the Prince, and neither bothered to continue with more than a twenty second spat.

The girl, Botan, arrived during the festivities in a way that sent the crowd into cries of delight. She flew into the room on what looked to be an oar. Zooming around the room, laughing and singing with such grace and ease that many fell in love with her.

Prince Kurama fell into lust, his eyes narrowing into mere slits as the girl landed just in front of him.

"Your majesties," Botan laughed, bowing low before King Yomi and Lady Mukuro. She flashed a dazzling smile at each before twirling off without so much as acknowledging the Prince seated between them.

The musicians, taking their cue from the Gypsy began playing a quick paced dance, to which Botan twirled and danced in a way that left little of her body unseen. Her clothing, a very thin gauzy material, swirled and flared as her body moved. Bracelets and jewelry that adorned her body clinked together pleasantly, creating sparks that glowed even brighter in the candle light. The dance went on for what seemed to be hours, and nobody spoke, not wanting to break whatever spell was being woven.

The music finally stopped and Botan gracefully ended her dance in a bow, once again standing in front of Kurama.

"My Prince," she whispered in a low, breathy voice. "Let me tell your fortune?"

Kurama arched one silver brow at her, his eyes once again taking in the sight of her beautiful body. He didn't fail to notice her eyes narrowing in anger and disgust.

"Come, Kurama." Yomi said, loud enough for all present to hear. "This is your celebration after all." There was a definite teasing tone in the Kings voice.

After a pregnant silence, in which none present dared to so much as breath lest the Prince refuse, Kurama stood from his seat. "Very well." He agreed.

Botan led the Prince to the center of the room and conjured a pillow for each of them to sit on. A crystal ball was produced a moment later and the two settled down.

"Place your hands on the ball and close your eyes, My Lord," Botan instructed him. "Clear your mind of all thoughts."

After a moments decision, Kurama did so. But visions of the girl in front of him would not leave his mind. Visions of what he would like to do with her stayed in his head so that when she probed his mind to feel his essence that is what she saw. She didn't bother looking for his fortune after reading his aura.

"You are Youko." Botan finally managed to say in her sweet and breathy voice. She spoke so lowly that none other than Kurama could hear. Not even Yomi heard the words being exchanged. "The stealer of hearts. But you shall not understand the power of this name until your own heart has been stolen from you - and broken into more pieces than you can count."

Kurama felt malice emanating from the crystal ball. He tried to pull away his hands, but they were stuck to the ball as though they had been glued there by the fates themselves.

"Your Kitsune life ends tonight when the moon falls from the sky," Botan continued softly, ignoring the hitch in his breathing. "And you shall be reborn as a Human."

Botan lifted her face towards the ceiling, her hands still resting on the crystal ball. Her eyes remained tightly shut as she concentrated to carry out her curse. Power glowed around her form like the flame on a candle.

"Shuuichi!" She cried out, and all the lights in the large hall flickered.

Kurama shot backwards with the speed of a cannonball.

Kuwabara rushed forward immediately, checking over his prince to make sure that he was all right. Sensing nothing wrong besides slightly drained energy and the loss of consciousness, he turned to Botan, who seemed to be glowing in the darkness of the room.

"Tonight when the moon falls," She repeated, this time loud enough for everybody present to hear, "the Youko no Ouji shall be no more."

With a crack of light, she vanished, leaving the royal court in an uproar.

===

No less than ten guards stood outside the Prince's chambers that night. Kuwabara, Mukuro, and Yomi himself were inside Kurama's rooms, watching discreetly through the window as the moon slowly began its decent from the night sky.

Kurama, who had yet to wake up from Botan's spell, remained in his bed, completely defenseless. At different intervals in time, Kuwabara would place one hand against his friend and Prince's heart, reporting that his heartbeat was still strong and steady. However, as the moon sank, lower and lower in the sky, first Yomi, and then Mukuro, began to notice something.

Kurama's energy was fading. His energy signature was changing subtly. His youki was slipping from his body as though it were being stolen. Or locked up inside of him. And nobody with eyes could miss how his physical features began shifting. It started with his hair. The long, gorgeous silver hair started bleeding into red. Thick, bright red locks slowly replaced the previous beauty. Then his bone structure began to shift, becoming softer, rounder. His previously seven foot tall form shrank nearly a foot in height. The two ears on the top of his head began losing their fur, shifting downwards until they were simply two normal, human-like ears.

By the time that the moon had set, little more than a few rays of light left in the sky to even say that it had been there, Youko Kurama, Yomi's powerful and seductive heir, no longer lay before them. Instead, it was a young, beautiful human boy with only a fraction of the power he had once possessed. He bore no resemblance to his previous self.

Kuwabara was the first and only of the three in the room to shriek. His frantic yells were enough to wake Kurama. Those yells would have brought in the guards standing outside the Prince's rooms if not for the fact that Yomi had reinforced them that night with his own youki. Nothing could get in, and nothing could get out.

"Where am I?" The boy on the bed asked, revealing that his deep sultry voice had been replaced by a soothing alto. His eyes blinked open in surprise, revealing beautiful green eyes.

The body jerked forwards, red hair tumbling into his vision like his silver hair never had. He was smaller, weaker... different.

Kuwabara and Mukuro stared, their eyes wide and mouths partly open, still shocked. Yomi was silent, not having seen any changes beyond those power-wise.

"Father?" Kurama asked finally, turning his head towards Yomi. The red haired boy crawled slowly across the bed until he reached the edge, looking up at the figure, who was suddenly much taller than before, in front of him. Green eyes dulled, losing the question they had previously held. Those eyes turned instead to Kuwabara, but his bodyguard seemed to be speechless and was still staring at him with his jaw unhinged.

"Kuwabara," The Prince finally managed to say, gathering his wits back to himself. "Bring me a mirror."

The looking glass was brought to him, and Kurama wished it hadn't been.

He didn't like what he saw. True, his looks were still exotic and beautiful. But he was smaller, frailer. His body wasn't that of a Youko anymore, but a human. He was little better then Kuwabara, who was a human.

Kurama immediately despised his red hair. Red, like a common fox, not silver, like a fox that was beautiful and rare. Green eyes, they were plain and flat looking, nothing like the previous gold that sparkled no matter in the light or the dark. His skin was too pale, his muscles too small, and his face too round. No matter where he looked he saw something to criticize, to hate.

"That bitch!" Kurama finally screamed, hating his melodious voice, even as it poured from his mouth. "She stole my identity! She stole my power! My life! She cursed me with this frail human body!"

He threw the mirror across the room and it shattered into a million pieces. Hundreds of millions of pieces. Too many pieces to count.

It shattered like crystal tears.

Like Kurama's tears. Because for the first time in his life, the proud Kitsune allowed himself to cry. He pounded his anger into his bed, ripped open his pillows and sent feathers everywhere. Anger seized the boy. Anger and despair. He wanted his old body back. He wanted his tail, he wanted his ears, and he wanted his grace. This body didn't have that, it couldn't have that. This body was nothing, a worthless, needless lump of flesh, muscle, and soul.

His anger, so typical of a Youko that had just lost everything, was quick to fade, just as the final light from the moon faded. His anger was replaced by eerie calm, as the spell finally began to take a firm hold of the Youko's mind. His Youko personality was locked up in his mind, only a whisper that could not escape its new prison. A new personality emerged in the calm.

"I'm sorry about that." The boy on the bed said softly, looking sadly at the mess he had made. "I did not mean to get so upset." The red haired boy looked up into the still shocked faces of the three people closest to him. "My name is Shuuichi, who are you?"

Silence.

"Prince Kurama?" Kuwabara asked, taking a step forwards and placing one hand on his friends shoulder. "Have you forgotten who you are? Is this a part of that witch's spell?"

"My name is not Kurama," the boy said with a faint smile. "And I am certainly no prince. I am Shuuichi."

"Kurama-sama! Snap out of it!" Kuwabara cried in desperation, now shaking his humanized prince. "Wake up!"

The boy calling himself Shuuichi blinked. "Is Kurama a nickname?" He asked, watching the carrot top with a curious expression.

Kuwabara sent his King a desperate expression, clearly asking if the blind lord could do anything. Yomi stepped forwards and placed his hands against his son's head. With a burst of concentration and youki, Kurama was left screaming in agony as his past life once again filled his mind. But the effort didn't have the desired effect. The boy was still convinced that his name was Shuuichi, but at least now he knew who he had been.

Shuuichi didn't like who he had been. It hurt him to think of all the things that he had done to others.

His father could do nothing about his son's position now. He had already ordered every possible hand in his lands to search and capture the Gypsy girl that had cursed his son. Mukuro had sent word to her homeland as well. Botan wasn't to be killed; she was to be brought in alive. Word had been sent to Raizen, the ruler of the land to the west. If a blue haired Gypsy was found in his lands, she was a prisoner of Yomi, and was to be sent back. Raizen was a good ally; he would do what he could do to help them. Now they just had to wait for Botan to be brought to them so that she would undo the curse, or reveal how to break it.

Shuuichi, or Kurama as he agreed to be called, would remain as his new self, soft spoken and human.

===

In a forest, a long ways away from any sort of civilization, a young girl was hunting for her dinner in the safety of the early morning. She was by no means the strongest hunter or the most skilled. Her brother had taken that title from the moment he had made his first kill. But her brother was still recovering from hours of stress and pain, and trying to gain back his strength. This girl and her less than perfect hunting skills were, at the moment, all that kept the two alive.

The girl was actually quite beautiful under the dirt and blood and grime that covered her body and clothing. Her hair fell in soft teal waves down her back, held back by a simple red ribbon that accented her eyes. Her eyes, a burning crimson red were the highlight of her pale face. She was quite small, and moved with the grace and silence that came with her heritage. Her clothing, though currently stained and ripped, was the most beautiful garment she could ask for. For, her brother had worked for the money to buy it, rather than steal it like he had probably planed to do originally. Her brother, her only family, spent every moment of his life making sure that she was happy, safe, and well fed.

He was her only family.

Well, that wasn't quite honest anymore, the girl, Yukina, thought fondly. Her twin brother had taken a mate not too long ago, and had given birth just the night before to a beautiful Hi-youkai son. But her brother, Hiei, had lost his mate soon after they had first gotten together. His mate, a powerful demon Toushin had stolen his heart, to leave him with only shattered fragments of emotions, broken dreams and a splintered reality.

But to the Forbidden children's amazement, the Toushin, Yusuke, had left something behind. A child - his child.

Of course, in an ideal world, the two siblings would still be living with their clan - the Koorime. But there had been complications behind their birth that led to the idea that Yukina and Hiei were tainted. Their mother, Hina, had had a sexual relation with a Hi-youkai. An Ice Maiden and a Fire Demon, it was something that was almost unheard of. The result had been the first male Koorime in the history of the Koorime. The result had been the first twins in the history of the Koorime, the proof of a tainted birth. The result had been the murder of Hina, and the week-long trials of what to do with the children. They had been tossed from their home not a week after their births, clinging together and somehow miraculously surviving the mile high drop.

But it wasn't just the fact that Yukina shared a womb with Hiei that caused her to be dropped with him. There was a second reason that she shared the fall. It was the fact that she, like her brother, carried some of the genes of their Hi-youkai father. Her flesh could not be burned. It wasn't much, but it was enough.

Yukina stiffened, crouching low in the bushes and not daring to move lest her prey spot her and give chase. A few moments later, she sent her energy as quickly as she could to freeze the three small rabbits in their tracks. That part of the job finished, she strode forwards and snapped their necks with cold and calm precision.

The maiden then began walking back towards her and her brother's current hovel with their next meal. She returned to the hollow cave with no trouble, not having ventured far enough away to attract attention. Yukina paused just outside the entrance of the cave, cautiously feeling for her brother's energy signature, and was rewarded by a weak chuckle, and a baby's whimper.

"Yuki..." A deep gravelly voice echoed out to meet her. "Hurry up, I'm tired."

Yukina smiled and entered the cave, passing through the ward placed there as though it wasn't activated. The ward was controlled by Hiei, who would only let it drop when Yukina was entering or leaving. No other could get through the barrier, even with Hiei in his weakened state.

"Hiei, if you're tired you should sleep." Yukina scolded her brother, setting down the measly dinner she had managed to catch before kneeling next to her brother. In the boy's arms lay a small bundle wrapped in the scrap of cloth that Hiei used for a makeshift scarf. The child made quiet, nonsensical sounds, playing with a tiny reddish gem that was attached to a necklace with his tiny fingers. She smiled fondly at the child. "Have you named him, yet?"

Hiei was silent for a moment. "Ryuu." He said finally. "His name is Ryuu."

His twin reached out with one hand to carefully pet the child's fluffy hair. "You need to regain your strength, Onii-sama. I'll care for Ryuu while you rest."

Hiei began to murmur a protest, but at the motherly gleam in his sister's eyes, he changed his mind. Instead, the boy continued lying against the cave wall, watching as his sister cooed at the child resting against his warm body. He didn't have much energy left to do anything else.

Although Hiei and Yukina were twins, they hardly looked anything alike. While Yukina looked sweet and kind, Hiei was cold and tough. His skin temperature was well above his sisters, a result of his father's powers in his blood. His hair, rather than hang down his back, fluffed up in black spikes. Only a white starburst at the front and blue tints at the tips showed he wasn't entirely a Hi-youkai. He had the same red eyes as his sister though, and the same slight build. And there were two final differences. Hiei, though neither quite knew how, was able to carry a child within his own body, while Yukina was not. And Yukina smelled like a child of fire, while Hiei smelt of the Koorime. Those few differences alone proved that they were both exact copies, and complete opposites of each other.

Yukina finally reached out and removed the wrapped bundle from her brother's arms. The bundle squirmed, not liking the fact that he had been removed from his parent's warm body. The reddish gem fell from his fingers, to rest against his chest as little whimpers were released. The child looked almost identical to his "mother." Black hair with a white starburst at the front. Pale skin and red eyes. Tiny body. The only difference was the small blue tribal marks which were a trait passed on by Ryuu's sire.

Weak cries filled the cave.

Yukina focused on soothing the child, not noticing that Hiei was using what was left of his energy to skin and cook the three rabbits sitting next to him. In fact, she only noticed when Ryuu quieted and the smell of cooking meat filled the cave, overpowering the stench of birthing fluids.

"Onii-sama!" Yukina scolded, glaring at her brother. "I said rest!"

"Ah, gomen, Imouto-chan." Hiei said, looking quite guilty. "But Ryuu-chan is hungry..."

"So feed him!"

Hiei looked confused. "Feed him?" The boy repeated, not understanding what his sister wanted him to do. He glanced at the cooked meat and then at his son, not realizing that newborn children didn't typically have teeth.

Yukina sighed and handed her brother's child back to him. While Hiei was occupied in cuddling his son, his sister reached over and pulled open his top to reveal that his chest had changed quite a bit from the last time he had seen it. Hiei looked dumbfounded, and slightly annoyed that he had missed something like that. Yukina guided the baby to one of the milk filled mammary glands that, the last Hiei knew, hadn't existed. The child began sucking away happily.

Hiei still didn't look like he understood quite what was happening, but he didn't complain. It seemed that motherly instincts were affecting him more than he knew. He wanted neither to move and disturb his child, or have said child go hungry if it didn't have to.

Yukina giggled and began preparing the now cooked rabbit meat for a stew. Hiei sighed, glancing back and forth between Ryuu and Yukina. "I don't know what I'd do without you, Yuki." He finally said in a soft voice, very different from his usual deep purr. He sat up a little straighter, shifting his son slightly as his arms began to grow numb.

"Not rest, probably." Yukina snorted, stirring the stew slowly. Its aromic steam drifted almost lazily out of the crude pot and Hiei's stomach grumbled in anticipation. A few minutes later, Yukina removed the crude makeshift pot from the fire and handed her brother a spoon.

The two siblings didn't have enough money and traveled too often to own proper utensils like plates or glasses. If anything they were lucky to own decent spoons. Clean clothing was often a luxury as well. But to tell the truth, they weren't quite as poor as they first appeared, or liked to admit. As Koorime children they were cursed with an ancient magic that transformed their tears into priceless gems. And as their being the Forbidden Children; their tears were even more rare and precious. For, instead of clear or white colored stones, Yukina cried crystals of a beautiful blue, and Hiei shed them of a dark red. If one of them was to suddenly appear with those jewels - they would be questioned, possibly tortured for the location of more.

Hiei couldn't go into public as it was, for he was a wanted criminal. With a sister to protect and the upbringing that they had had, crime was his only option. Nobody wanted to anger the Koorime that had tossed him out by hiring a forbidden child.

"I still say that you're the best cook in all of the Makai." Hiei said, eating the stew and silencing his stomach at the same time. "Your meals are probably better than those served to royalty." He flashed a smile at his little sister, and the girl blushed, hiding it behind her spoon.

"Hiei," she started, searching desperately for a way to change the subject. "...you can close your shirt now."

It was Hiei's turn to blush, and he closed his garment quickly. Ryuu was already asleep, sucking determinedly on two of the fingers on his right hand. Both Yukina and Hiei fell silent after that and continued eating the stew until it was gone. Neither of them spoke, enjoying the comfortable silence that fell around them.

"Rest, Onii-sama." Yukina said firmly once she had forcibly fed the last few spoonfuls to her brother. "Rest and recover your strength. We cannot stay in this cave for very long. Somebody is bound to notice us."

Hiei grunted, already falling asleep now that he and his baby were well fed.

Yukina smiled and curled up next to them. They slept in a pile of warmth, much like animal spirits. Not only did it bring them comfort but it also ensured warmth and a good night's sleep.

===

Not five minutes after the sun set later that day, Hiei and Yukina crept out of their cave and began traveling once more. They always traveled at night, as they were less likely to be seen - and thus, less likely to be caught. There was one difference in their traveling now, though. Ryuu. The baby, just like all those with Koorime blood, needed to be fed quiet often because of the quick pace of growth. Hiei, of course, was willing to feed his child but the precious darkness of night was always quick to fade.

The Hi-youkai had completely recovered the energy expended to give birth. And thanks to Yukina, who was an aspiring healer, he didn't feel any pain while walking or running.

And run he did. He had been named Hiei for a reason after all. It meant "Flying Shadow", and that's what he appeared to be when he ran.

After two hours of running through the grassy landscape with his sister clinging to his back and his child nestled to his chest; Hiei began looking for a place to rest. The night's journey wasn't over at all, but Ryuu was beginning to whine in hunger. The child had been asleep for most of the run so far, to which Hiei was relieved. He knew that some babies were very fussy about traveling.

He was just thankful that Ryuu didn't seem to be one of those babies.

Finally spotting a small cove of trees, Hiei began moving towards that, beginning to murmur comforting sounds to his child. A blink of an eye later, the twins and infant reached the cove and set up a barrier to keep them safe while Hiei fed Ryuu. While she waited, Yukina took out a bit of thread and the rabbit furs saved from her hunt earlier that morning. By focusing her energy she was able to create a needle out of ice and began stitching some small clothes for the child so that Hiei might have his scarf back.

A few small animals watched curiously, but none came close to them. No demons or bounty-hunters approached them either. The small cove was silent.

"Dai suki da yo." Yukina blurted out suddenly, putting away her project and embracing her precious brother from behind.

Hiei was quiet for a moment, contemplating the correct reply to that. "Nobody can replace you in my heart, Imouto-chan." He finally told her.

_##"Silence, Hina!" A woman's voice barked, over the howl of the biting wind. "You broke the tribal laws and now you must repent!"_

_The woman in question, a beautiful Koorime maiden, just over two hundred years of age, lay crouched on the frozen ground of her homeland. In her arms lay two children. One was almost an identical copy of herself, the other bearing no resemblance beside the glowing red eyes. That child, the boy, was her gift, and her damnation. Her first born had been born in flames. The second, her daughter, bore no burns as a result - unlike her mother. The woman was heaving dry sobs, no tears running down her cheeks for, she had already cried herself dry._

_"You had forbidden relations with a man - a Fire Demon." The woman, Umeko, barked, not wanting to dirty her hands by touching the tainted woman. That was the only reason that Hina was allowed to stay on the ground as she was - nobody wanted to touch her._

_"You cannot take them from me." Hina whispered, finally crawling to her feet, still clutching her children to her breasts. "No mother should have to give up their children."_

_The Koorime elder tightened her lips in anger, not wanting to be reminded that she was unable to mother a child. Both her body and her position in the council didn't allow it. It was something the woman was very bitter about. Added to the fact that Hina had bore twins, even if they were forbidden, brought forth her anger like little else could._

_Her eyes narrowed._

_"You have disgraced yourself and your people." Umeko snapped. "The fate of your children is already decided. Your trail begins at sundown. I advise you not be late." With one final scowl, she turned on her heal and stalked away._

_Hina fell back to her knees, hugging her twin children even tighter. She didn't want to admit the truth. She didn't want to watch them drop off of the glacier, knowing that it was her own fault. What was more, she didn't want to admit that even keeping them was painful. Holding them hurt her both physically and emotionally. Physically, because the two infants in her arms had body temperatures that were much higher than her own. Hiei, with his Hi-youkai heritage showing through as strongly as it did, was burning her cold flesh with the smallest of touches. Even Yukina, who showed the promise of being a strong Koorime, had a body temperature that burned her mothers flesh. Keeping them close to her hurt her emotionally, because it brought back memories of the night of passion she had shared with Haru - the fire demon that had sired these two children. It hurt because she knew she wouldn't be allowed to keep them._

_It took the whimpers of her son to bring Hina back to the glacier she was resting on. The sounds that signified he was hungry. With a warm and loving smile directed at her babies, Hina rose to her feet and began the short trek to her hut so that she might feed the children in peace._

_"Make sure that you always protect your loved ones, Hiei." She whispered to the boy, trying not to wince as her sensitive nipple was burned again. "Take care of your sister for me."_

_At sundown she would report to the Elder's cottage. She would receive her punishment, and soon, too soon, she would be forced to watch as her children were stolen from her, and dropped to their deaths. But for right now - they were hers. And she loved them._

_Hina's trial went on for a week. Arguments were tossed back and forth between the Koorime and the elders about what to do with Hina, and Hina was repeatedly asked about her encounter with the Hi-youkai. Questions were asked to each other about new security issues._

_At long last the deciding factor was Hina's burns._

_The burns she had hidden from everybody. The burns that had been given to her by her own son and daughter._

_Hiei and Yukina were tossed from the floating island._

_Hina was killed not ten minutes later.##  
_

The soft rustling of fabric was the only indication that Ryuu had filled his stomach with as much milk as he could handle. Hiei tumbled out of his memories and thoughts just as swiftly as he had fallen from the cliff that day just over two hundred years ago.

"Let's keep going," The new parent said in a soft voice, so as not to wake his now sleeping child. "I don't think we're far enough away from that cave yet."

He shifted slightly, already becoming an expert at closing his shirt with one hand, while not disturbing Ryuu.

Yukina nodded, looking up from where she was just finishing one tiny shoe. She would work on the second shoe at their next stop. With silence and grace, Yukina put the furs, thread, and finished shoe into her Personal Space, a pocket dimension that only she had access too. She was resting against her brother's back not a minute later, traveling across the fields of the southern lands like blurs.

"Bring me to the horizon." She whispered the same words she always started a journey with into her brother's ear. "I want to see the sunrise."

Hiei nodded, a faint smirk gracing his features. It was clear that his mind was wandering again. Whether he was thinking about their mother, or Yusuke - or anything that had happened during their two hundred years of life - Yukina didn't know. All she could do was offer her silent support and love.

===

The twins stopped three more times that night. Each time it was the same, they would sit quietly in their barrier, unbothered by the world around them. Hiei would return to his normal, quiet self, and Yukina would stitch more clothing for Ryuu. She soon had both shoes finished, as well as a warm covering, which successfully replaced Hiei's scarf.

Just before the sun rose, the sky tinted with pink and red, Hiei found them a new cave halfway up a mountain side. The Hi-youkai deposited his sister and son safely inside it, and left to hunt them enough food to last the entire day.

True to his title as the best hunter, he returned not long after, carrying a few more rabbits and a small deer.

"They don't have much meat." Hiei explained, placing the small carcasses on the stone floor. "But if I skin these right, I thought you might be able to make a blanket for Ryuu. He needs more than just a flimsy wrap to keep him warm."

Self loathing glittered in Hiei's eyes. There was no doubt that he blamed himself for the lack of being able to give his child a decent upbringing. Hiei had a tendency to blame things he couldn't control on himself. Yusuke's disappearance had been because of Hiei's carelessness. Yukina being dropped had been because of Hiei's love for his sister. Self-hatred was one of Hiei's weakest points. Make him believe that something was his fault and his will to live slipped.

Yukina smiled calmly. "It's a good idea, Onii-sama." She said. "You're right. I'll start dinner while you're skinning them. And after dinner, I'll start on some more clothes for Ryuu."

Hiei frowned. "You need to sleep, Yuki."

His sister smiled, taking Ryuu from his mother's arms and holding the larger than before child in her own lap. "Wake us when you're done skinning." She told him. "You can sleep while I cook."

Hiei sighed, but didn't protest against the idea. He just silently got to work, noticing that his sister had already fallen into a light slumber.

He skinned the animals and removed the small amount of meat from the bones as best he could.

===Some time around mid-day, while Hiei was still deeply asleep, Yukina slipped out of the barrier and made her way to the nearest town. The town, a small one mainly of humans, though some respectable demons resided there as well, wasn't too far away - which was surprising. Hiei never willingly settled down next to a town, no matter how small it might be. Even still, their newest location was beneficial because the young girl was hoping to sell a tear gem, even though she knew it was dangerous and a risk to her safety.

She was banking on her Hi-youkai scent to keep her out of trouble.

So, with the grace and ease that came from her Koorime mother, Yukina made her way to the blacksmith's shop which was likely to be the wealthiest in this war-torn era. She let herself inside, making her presence obvious as a sign that she wasn't in town to cause trouble.

The shop was smoky and dirty, an old man was tending the fire to heat his metal-work. He turned when he noticed Yukina's energy. "Aye, hello. What can I do for you, missy?"

He obviously mistook her for a young human girl, not the two hundred year old Koorime that she was.

Yukina feigned fear and innocence. "I found something out in the grass lands," she started in a soft voice, reaching into her kimono for the jewel she had decided to sell. "I thought that it might be valuable."

She held up the tear gem, concealing her satisfaction as the old black-smith gaped.

"A Hiruiseki?" He asked wonderingly. "That's quite a find."

"So, it's valuable?"

"A little." The man took the jewel and inspected it. "Are you willing to sell this? I'll give you the best price in town for it. One thousand in cash."

Yukina bit her lip, hesitating about selling the jewel now that the time to let go of it came. She knew that her tear was worth much more than one thousand, it was worth more than several tens of thousands - but as a simple human girl she couldn't know that. Plus, she and Hiei could use the money, and a thousand was quite a bit. And Ryuu did need more than just animal skin clothes - especially since he was growing quickly.

"Alright." She finally agreed, firming her resolve. "One thousand in cash."

Not too long after she sold her tear, Yukina returned to the cave housing her brother with more money and cloth than she knew what to do with. She originally figured that she would make Ryuu some clothes, but then she remembered that Hiei's pants and shirt were getting old and tattered, to the point where patches didn't help. And her own clothing could be replaced as well. As a result, her personal space was packed with the warmest lightweight fabrics that she could find.

Sending her energy into the cave first, as she always did, Yukina waited for Hiei to take down the barrier. Seconds later, she was settling down next to her brother and his child.

"Where did you go?" Hiei finally asked in a gruff voice, uncurling his body and sitting up. Ryuu, who had been surrounded by his mother's warmth, was revealed to have found a new game. He was playing with the tiny shoes that Yukina had made for him, tossing them a few inches, and crawling awkwardly after them.

"To town." Yukina told him. "There are some interesting rumors floating around lately." She smiled impishly, successful in changing the subject.

"Hn." Hiei snorted, pulling the food left over from their dinner closer to him, and picking at it. "Ningens and their gossip."

He shoved what was left into his mouth, chewing and swallowing before turning his attention to Ryuu, who had decided the shoes weren't fun, and was slowly making his way back to his mother.

Hiei's show of disinterest didn't stop Yukina from telling him what she had heard. She knew he would listen, even if only to mock humans about their gossip.

"They're saying that the Youko Prince of Gandara was cursed by a powerful demon. It's believed that he's been transported into another realm, and that King Yomi was so angry his heir let himself be cursed, that he found a new heir." The Koorime maiden pulled out the black fabric she had purchased that day, and began the process of making Hiei a new pair of pants.

"Hn." Hiei scoffed, scooping up his son and bouncing him slightly. His tough exterior melted when Ryuu looked up at him with a tiny, toothless smile. The fire demon pressed a kiss to his child's cheek and smiled back, resulting in a tiny giggle.

Yukina kept quiet for a moment, knowing that the second rumor she had heard would interest Hiei much more.

"The people in town are also saying..." she began hesitantly, not looking up from where she was using a sharp shard of ice to cut her fabric, "that Raizen has found a new heir as well."

Hiei was silent, seemingly intent on opening his shirt to feed Ryuu.

"But nobody has seen him and nobody knows what he looks like." The girl continued, now creating another ice needle and pulling out some black thread. She expertly "threaded" the needle - freezing the end of the thread in the "eye" of the needle, before starting to stitch. "All that's known is that he's an S class demon, and was found not too far from a river, almost dead. I heard something about an earring too, but that could have been something completely different."

It was strange that Yukina didn't want to look up and meet Hiei's gaze. The cave was silent except for the sucking sounds that came from the young child in Hiei's arms. And even when the child had taken his fill, Hiei didn't automatically close his shirt. Instead, he reached up with one hand to touch a very faint mark on the junction of his neck and shoulder.

The scar that proclaimed to the world that he was taken.

_##"You're quite a challenge to catch alone." A voice behind Hiei said calmly. "I can see why they call you Flying Shadow."_

_Hiei tensed slightly, recognizing the strong aura of the demon that had been hunting him for the past week._

_The demon's name was Yusuke; at least that's what he had told him. Yusuke was a very powerful demon, much older than Hiei himself. He didn't look very old, the only evidence of his age was the wisdom hidden in his warm chocolaty gaze. Yusuke's brown eyes held everything that was key about himself. It was the eyes that kept captivating Hiei. His eyes and his hair. Yusuke wore his hair long, much longer than anybody Hiei had ever seen. Long brown hair that reached almost down to his ankles. Blue tribal markings across his lightly tanned flesh helped to draw in Hiei's gaze, and the long hair was almost a beacon. But it was Yusuke's eyes that held him firm._

_He didn't have time to deal with Yusuke today; he had more important things to do. Like hunt, his sister was hungry and he had left her alone in the forest._

_But somehow this hunter seemed different from all the others that went after him. Just the few words they had exchanged in previous encounters didn't emanate the hatred and greed for the bounty on Hiei's head. They spoke of excitement for a good fight. They spoke of something to which Hiei didn't understand._

_"Go find some other fool to fight you." Hiei snarled, not turning around. "I don't have time to get arrested."_

_He flitted off, catching a few rabbits as he went. Not twenty minutes later, he and Yukina were running away from the forest towards a newer and safer location. They would have a few days at the most before the hunter would find them again._

_Two days later, Yusuke didn't even bother to announce his presence before attacking. Hiei had barely the time to dodge the blast of power heading for him. Seconds later, the small demon was ready to fight, his stolen katana drawn._

_Yusuke smirked and moved a little closer. "Nice dodge. Now, will you fight me?"_

_Fire burst to life in Hiei's eyes. How did Yusuke keep finding him? Why was he so determined? "Fool! Do you even know who I am?"_

_The smirk on Yusuke's face didn't waver. "Of course I do. You're Hiei, the Forbidden Fire Child of the Koorime. You have a little sister named Yukina. You're a thief and an assassin. You've killed every Bounty Hunter that has fought you, including two of the best in the business." The demon paused. "Need I go on?"_

_The fire demon snorted, not letting this small talk take his guard down. "I'm impressed that you've learned so much. Most Bounty Hunters are merely idiots looking for a prize and the chance to kill."_

_"I may be a Bounty Hunter, but I'm not here for your bounty." Yusuke laughed a real laugh, not a mocking laugh or a forced one, but a laugh that echoed loudly through the trees. "You stole something from my territory and I either want it back or payment for it."_

_Hiei frowned, not sure if he was being mocked or not._

_"I stole nothing from you. This is stupid." He finally muttered, sheathing his katana. He flitted away, leaving Yusuke staring after him with mirth still shining in his eyes._

_"You can't run forever, Hiei. I'll catch you eventually. I'll get my payment."_

_The very next day, Hiei was tackled and trapped by Yusuke, and brown eyes stared into his own. "This is getting wearisome." Hiei growled, wiggling free and standing up._

_"Let me ask you something." Yusuke grinned, sitting up and watching the small demon in front of him. "What do you think of love?"_

_Hiei was actually speechless for a moment. "Hn. It's a worthless Ningen emotion. It holds no meaning to me."_

_"What about your sister?"_

_Hiei stared as Yusuke stood up and walked off whistling. "Think about it Hiei. You can ask me a question, next time we meet."_

_For the first time, the Forbidden Child had been contradicted. He darted after Yusuke and knocked him down from behind. "Who cares about love?! Why do you wear you hair so long?" He asked bluntly._

_Yusuke grinned, not bothering to get up again. "I haven't cut my hair from the day I made my first kill. It serves as a reminder to me."_

_"...oh."_

_Hiei had figured that the boy was just vain. Or too lazy to sheer off his hair. Suddenly, he realized that he was once again staring into Yusuke's eyes as though they held the answer to life. He snorted and turned away, trying to cover up his mistake. "Hn. Vain Toushin."_

_And then he ran._

_Two weeks later Hiei was crouched in a bush, watching as a small yet vicious beast drank from the river. The weak spot is between the hind legs, he reminded himself, readying his katana. His lunge forward was halted when two arms slid around his chest, and a strong body was pushed against his back._

_The beast walked off._

_"Damnit! That was my dinner!"_

_Yusuke didn't let go, and Hiei could feel the curve of his lips against his neck._

_"You know," the Toushin said softly into Hiei's neck. "If I had done this a month ago, my head would be floating downstream right now."_

_Hiei growled and raised his body temperature to something that was completely unbearable for someone whose element wasn't fire. "Bastard! Let me go!"_

_Yusuke sighed, his warm breath ghosting over Hiei's heated body, causing pink to paint itself across the fire demons cheeks. The Toushin withdrew his body and moved back a few steps. "You smell like the Ice World." He commented softly._

_"Hn. A trait from my mother." Hiei snorted, turning and walking towards the river._

_He looked around for his lost prey, spotting it a little ways upstream. In less than five seconds he had struck the beasts' weak spot and was simply waiting for it to die. After it had bled to death, Hiei used his katana to remove the tough exterior skin and cut loose the thick meat._

_Yusuke, who had followed him, watched with amusement shining in his eyes. "You waste so little time taking down your prey - it makes me wonder why you have not yet killed me."_

_"You've given him no reason to," a soft female voice said from behind him. Yusuke turned around, startled that somebody had managed to sneak up behind him._

_"Yuki..." Hiei began, his cold demeanor melting. "I thought you were going to stay in the cave and wait for me."_

_The girl looked down. "I can't help but worry about you, Onii-sama." She whispered. "Especially with that Toushin following you around everywhere."_

_The Koorime stepped past Yusuke and approached her brother._

_"You talk about me?" Yusuke asked with a smile._

_"Hn. Insult you, more like."_

_Yukina blinked, looking between the two males with confused eyes. "This is him, Onii-sama?" She asked finally. "I thought you said he was an arrogant, ignorant fool with no self respect and without a decent-"_

_Hiei's hand clamped over his sisters mouth as he desperately tried to fight back a blush._

_Yusuke grinned._

_"Name's Yusuke," he said, bowing lowly to Yukina. "It's nice to finally meet Hiei's little sister."_

_He turned and began walking back downstream. "Ja ne, Hiei-san. I'll get my compensation tomorrow."_

_The Koorime twins were left staring after his retreating figure._

_"Compensation?" Yukina finally asked, sitting down next to Hiei's most recent kill, not bothered by the pungent smell it was giving off._

_"He claims that I stole something from his territory - some sort of trinket or something and he wants me to pay him back for whatever it was. I thought he was a Bounty Hunter at first... but he doesn't act like one at all." Hiei finally admitted._

_"What does he want in payment?"_

_Hiei flushed, unable to look his sister in the eye. He didn't answer. Yukina wasn't so innocent that she couldn't figure out what her brother's sudden reluctance to answer her question meant. She blushed in return._

_"Oh."_

_It took another month of Yusuke traveling with the Koorime twins before he finally managed to worm his way into Hiei's heart. And almost two months after that before Hiei, at long last, allowed the Toushin to mark him as his mate._

_That was the night that their son was conceived, though neither of them knew at the time._

_Yusuke ended up trading his life for Hiei's when a top notch Bounty Hunter came to kill Hiei, not two days later.##  
_

Cool fingers brushed against the mark on Hiei's neck. "They say that demon mating don't break until one of the mates is dead." The girl whispered. "I'm sure that your scar would have faded if Yusuke were truly gone."

Hiei nodded and closed his eyes to hold in his emotions.

Though Yukina's words were comforting, Hiei still took his time removing his hand from the mark and closing his shirt again. "Thanks, Yuki." He said, standing up and stretching. "You always seem to know what to say."

Ryuu laughed and wiggled as he was lifted high into the air. Hiei made a silly face at his baby and the child laughed louder.

"Do you think you can walk tonight, Imouto-chan? Just for a few hours?"

His sister smiled, and put away her sewing project. "Hai." She agreed, and rose to her feet, brushing off her patchy clothes, before taking hold of Ryuu. "I'll carry Ryuu-chan for you, Onii-sama."

The twins smiled at each other before moving to the mouth of the cave. It had grown much darker, both inside and outside the hovel, as the sun had retreated from the sky and the moon replaced it. After quickly checking to make sure that nobody was outside the cave, Hiei took down the barrier and led his sister into the night.

They had just crossed a slow moving, clear water stream when it happened. A group of men from the village surrounded them. Many of their faces Yukina recognized as people who had sold her fabrics, or had told her the rumors floating around about the outside world. The Koorime girl clutched Ryuu a little closer to her body.

"Oi there, Missy..." A voice from the back of the group called. The speaker moved forward a bit and revealed himself to be the blacksmith Yukina had sold her tear to. "Just where did you say you found that jewel?"

Hiei stiffened. Yukina had sold one of her tear gems again? Which one?

"I-in the grassy lands to the east." Yukina answered, taking a few steps closer to her brother. This action was a mistake because it brought the attention of the group of Hiei.

"Blimey - isn't that..." one man managed to begin, taking a few steps backwards.

"Koorime-"

Two of the men turned and fled, not wanting to suffer the fate of death that fell upon everybody who went after Hiei. Hiei's reputation was quite impressive if the mere sight of him sent proud men running for the hills.

"The reward for his capture is worth more than the Hiruiseki he's rumored to create." One man, the blacksmith, whispered. His eyes widened as his gaze switched back to Yukina. "Which makes you..."

Greedy smiles lit the human's faces. They started throwing out taunts and warnings, saying that they were powerful enough to take down a couple of Koorime. Hiei was drawing his katana, ready to spill the blood of these humans. At least, he was ready until one - either extremely brave or extremely stupid - lunged forward and gripped Yukina around the neck. In the humans free hand was a talisman card, the only thing that could burn her skin.

"Ah!" Yukina gasped, beginning to struggle. The talisman card brushed her bare arm, and she cried out and stilled.

Ryuu started wailing, as he was now almost crushed in Yukina's grip.

"Now, come quietly or else your precious sister will experience more pain than you will." The man holding Yukina smirked evilly, bringing the card to brush against Yukina's arm again.

Hiei's eyes narrowed in anger, but he remained still. He would not risk the lives of his child and sister so rashly. Yukina squirmed again, trying to get free.

Ryuu's cries began to get louder.

It was at that moment when the man holding Yukina exploded into a thousand pieces and Hiei's form seemed to fade away. He reappeared behind his sister and all the hunters voiced their fear and surprise by shouting.

For the Forbidden Fire Child was truly angry. His eyes glowed red in the dark, his hair shifted into two spikes, and his entire body was close to smoking. Yukina dropped to her knees, trying her best to stay calm and ignore her burns. She focused her attention on the infant still in her arms, trying to comfort him as best she could. She also did her best to block the human screams as Hiei readied his katana and rushed forwards to slaughter all those who had dared to threaten his family. She knew better then to try and stop him, his rage wouldn't end until his bloodlust had been satisfied. All she could do was stay out of the way.

_##"I don't want you to kill anymore, Hiei. It will only bring more pain - more nightmares..."_

_"Yuu-chan, I-"_

_"No! I will take this fight. I'll show you that you can win without death."##  
_

The last man to die was the blacksmith, the jewel he had gotten from Yukina that very day slipped from his fingertips.

Hiei's anger exhausted itself and the Hi-youkai slumped over, having used more of his energy than he wanted to admit. It seemed that he wasn't as recovered from Ryuu's birth as he thought. With trembling fingers, he reached forward and picked the jewel up from the ground. It was the same tear that Yukina always sold.

"The Jewel of Misfortune." Hiei whispered, before blackness enveloped him.

===Red haired and beautiful, Kurama walked down the palace hallway with an expression close to awe. Everything he had seen in Gandara was amazingly gorgeous. He couldn't believe that he hadn't appreciated it when he was Youko. The humanized prince frowned slightly. Botan, the girl who had cursed him had been found and brought back earlier that morning.

The Gypsy had refused to reverse the curse on the prince, and said that only Kurama could break it.

The problem was, Kurama didn't remember ever being told how to do such a thing. The Youko inside of him was unaware as well, and the human he was now had no clue.

"Shuuichi-sama!" A young voice called from behind him. "Excuse me for interrupting, Shuuichi-sama!"

Kurama paused and turned around, watching quietly as a pretty serving girl rushed up to him and bowed lowly.

"Your rooms are ready now, Shuuichi-sama." The girl said, pink dancing across her cheeks. "If you'll follow me, I'll take you to them."

Kurama smiled and nodded. "Arigato, Maria-san." He said kindly.

The girl bowed low again, and rushed back the way she had came, her face coming close to the color of a tomato. The human prince followed at a slightly slower pace.

Take her. a voice suddenly demanded in his head. I want her heart to break. I want to see her cry.

Kurama stopped in his tracks, not understanding. =Why would I do something like that?= He questioned himself.

There was something about a broken heart in that curse. the voice returned. Youko's voice returned. Break her heart.

Pain seared through the human boy's head and he cried out, clutching his red hair. "No!" He whispered firmly through his pain. "I can't hurt her just for your pleasure. She trusts me!"

Break her trust! Youko demanded.

"Kurama-sama?" A familiar voice said from behind the Kitsune-human. "Is something wrong?"

"Kuwabara!" The red head gasped, leaning heavily against the wall. "Make him stop!"

Break it!

"Make who stop, Kurama-sama?" His bodyguard asked, taking a step closer.

"Youko! He's in my head, he won't leave me alone!" Kurama cried out again, falling to his knees, with his head still cradled in his hands.

He heard another, "Kurama-sama?!" Before he surrendered himself to the deep soothing darkness.

==="Nuhhh..."

"Your bounty just went up." A cheery accented voice broke into Hiei's quiet world. "Good thing that money doesn't mean that much to us or else you'd be dead right now."

Hiei squinted, blinking a few times to bring his vision back into focus. He immediately noticed that his surroundings had changed once again, though he was unsure if it was for the better or not. He was on a semi-comfortable bed, something he was very unused to. And the bed seemed to be rocking slightly, as though he were in a house with wheels. And the presences of two unfamiliar but powerful demons were in the room with him. He also noticed that Yukina was there, as well as Ryuu.

"Yukina..." he murmured, his vision still fuzzy. "Ryuu-chan..."

He attempted to sit up, but the world tipped most unpleasantly and he settled for lying back on the bed instead.

"Onii-sama!" Yukina cried out, her energy moving much closer. "I didn't know what to do! These travelers just appeared out of nowhere and offered to take us with them-" he voice broke off as she curled up next to her older brother, shaking with relief and fear. "What's going to happen to us?"

"You're free to go when ever you wish." That same annoyingly accented voice said, now sounding amused. "We just thought it would be better to get the boy off the road."

"We thought that, Jin. And you only agreed because you never could resist a pretty girl."

"Aww! Touya you ruin all my fun! Why don't you go freeze a lake or something?"

"...Jin! What are you doing to that baby!?"

Hiei shot up, nearly falling off the jerking bed. "Ryuu!"

He finally saw the two demons in the dark room with them. A red haired tall demon with wind-blown hair and a small horn on the front of his skull. He was wearing Gypsy's clothing; lightweight and good for dancing in. The other was smaller and smelled very similar to Hiei himself. The smell of the Ice World. But he looked nothing like Hiei, the demon had blue hair and blue eyes - he also wore the clothing of a Gypsy, though he seemed to wear more of it than his red haired companion.

Jin, the red-haired one holding Ryuu, was tracing one of the tribal markings on the childish arm.

"Give the child back to his Okaa-san!" Touya, the blue haired one, demanded. "You're probably frightening him with your stupid face!"

Jin made a face at Ryuu, to which the small demon didn't respond, before handing the child over to Yukina. The girl swiftly passed him over to Hiei, who hugged and cuddled him closely. The baby cried out in delight, recognizing the warmth of his mother.

"Kaa-chan," the baby burbled, reaching up to poke the still present mammary glands on Hiei's chest. A clear sign that he was hungry.

Jin and Touya sweatdropped.

Hiei melted. "You... called me "mommy"." He whispered, too shocked to open his shirt and feed his child. Or to care that Jin and Touya were still gaping at him.

"Wait a minute!" Jin demanded, recovering from his shock. "You mothered this child?! I thought she did!" He pointed at Yukina, who flushed and looked down at her lap.

Ryuu started pouting, poking more determinedly at the bulge hidden by Hiei's shirt. "Kaa-chan!" He whined.

Finally getting the point, Hiei reached up to pull open his shirt. After a moment of hesitation he looked at Jin and Touya, embarrassment clear on his face.

"Eh... excuse us..." Jin grinned, flashing them a peace sign and hauling Touya out of the room. "We'll go inform the others that you're awake."

Now alone, Hiei proceeded to feed his child, watching fondly. "He really spoke." The awed parent whispered.

"Not surprising," Yukina smiled, relaxing and pulling out her sewing projects. It seemed that she had finished sewing both a new pair of pants and a new shirt for her brother, and was already almost finished with a matching outfit for Ryuu. "Those two have been arguing about mothers ever since they saw Ryuu."

"But he's only a week old!" Hiei protested, which was probably the sole reason for his reaction. Most children didn't speak so soon after birth, right?

"Ryuu is a combination of Hi-youkai, Koorime and Toushin." Yukina reminded him patiently. "All three races develop very quickly after birth - you know that."

"What do they want for taking care of us?" Hiei asked cautiously, changing the subject and using one hand to hold his son, while the other held up his new clothing for inspection.

"They wanted nothing." Yukina said, still shocked that the travelers had stopped for them herself. "They said that, if we wished, we could travel with them to their next destination, and watch them perform. I think they're some sort of martial arts performers. I saw them practicing a little while ago."

"Where are they going?"

"Eto... Gandara, I think."

Hiei winced, a new thought forming in his mind. "How long was I unconscious?"

Yukina smirked, an old playfulness alighting in her eyes. "Two days. I told you that you need to rest more, Onii-sama." She added two more stitches to the tiny black outfit and held it up for inspection. "Perfect!" She proclaimed, tying off the threads and setting it down. She reached once again into her personal space. This time, she pulled out some white fabric, presumably for herself.

Ryuu, suddenly losing interest in lunch, crawled forward and flung himself onto the new clothes.

"Come on, Ryuu-chan." Hiei smiled, picking up his baby and his baby's new clothes. "Let's get you dressed in some real clothes."

Said baby immediately began struggling; somehow knowing that this would be a long and redundant process. Finally, after twenty minutes the child was in his clothing and sulking on the bed while his mother changed his clothes as well. Hiei frowned, immediately noticing that his chest was showing in his new shirt.

"Imouto-chan!" He whined, shocking his sister. "This shirt is embarrassing! Look at me; I look like some... some girl from a pub!" He flung off the garment, ready to torch it.

Yukina sighed. "You'll just have to wear that cloak I made for your birthday gift. It should hide your body well enough." The girl once again reached into her personal space and pulled out a long black cloak. It was very beautiful; the girl had obviously spent a lot of time working on it, probably while Hiei was asleep. She sighed. "It was supposed to be a surprise..."

At just that moment, Touya opened the door. His usually emotionless face turned bright red at the sight of Hiei, with the chest of a woman, naked to his eyes. The door slammed shut a minute later. Hiei threw on his clothes, regardless of how he looked in them and flung himself back onto the bed, trying to forget that he even existed. Yukina didn't seem able to hold in her laughter, because the soft sound rang out until tears threatened to run down her cheeks and turn into jewels.

On the other side of the door, Jin and two others crowded around the hard-breathing Touya. Their caravans continued moving along without them, but the four didn't mind - they could catch up with them quickly enough.

"What's wrong?" The one with spiky blond hair and a serious expression demanded.

"What did he do?" Jin asked, hoping up and down, so that he might do the same to get a similar reaction from his friend.

"Come on, tell us!" The third, a small boy with three stars tattooed on his cheek, urged him.

Touya shook his head. "Well..." he finally managed, looking back at his and Jin's blue painted caravan, "there is no doubt that Hiei is, in fact, Ryuu's mother..."

The other three looked confused. But Touya refused to answer any more questions and they decided to instead chase after the swiftly fading blue house on wheels. They could hear the faint sound of Yukina laughing when they finally reached it.

"Matte!" Touya suddenly cried, stopping once again in the middle of the road. "He's on my bed!"

===It took almost a week of traveling until the two caravans containing four Gypsies, two Forbidden Children and a baby, reached Lord Yomi's territory. A few days later, they reached the city of Gandara. During the time spent on the road, Hiei and Touya avoided each other as much they could; both of them were still embarrassed over the incident on the first day.

All in all, each day that Hiei and Yukina spent with the caravan's, the more comfortable they became among the rag-tag group of Gypsies. The days were spent quietly, but the nights were the real life of the traveler's lives. Each night, the two caravans stopped in a different town and the Gypsies performed for whoever was willing to pay and watch them.

The performances, however, weren't what one would normally expect, such as dances and fortune telling and silly tricks. The group of four male demons sparred fantastically against each other. The fights were so well choreographed, that they looked almost like dances. They did, of course, dance, sing, and tell stories like any Gypsy, but all those things were a part of the fights.

Touya, who was an ice demon, would send frozen chips of ice towards Jin, a self-proclaimed wind master, who would leap into the air and stay hovering for long minutes. The other two, Rinku, the small boy with star tattoos, and Suzuka, the tall blond, fought similarly, but more for show, than anything else.

Between the fights at night, and the traveling during the day, it was amazing that Hiei wasn't recognized for who he was. But this probably had something to do with Suzuka, who was very talented in changing one's energy signature. And the fact that Hiei chose to stay inside the caravan rather than walk behind or along side it to help pass the time.

The only problem came when the small group of travelers came to the palace gates - where they were supposed to check in.

"Please state your race and class." A guard demanded, after the six travelers had arrived and stepped out of the caravans. He pointed at Suzuka. "You first."

The blond told the guard what he wanted to know with a bored but polite smile.

Hiei began panicking immediately. He couldn't say that he was a Hi-youkai, because he smelled like a Koorime. And he couldn't say he was a Koorime, because he was male. He watched nervously as the guard continued moving down the line, writing down what each of the travelers told him.

"Koorime." Yukina told the guard softly. She was clutching her brother's arm tightly, as though he could help her nervousness. At least, that is what it appeared she was doing. In actuality, she was staying close to him so that their smells couldn't be distinguished. The guard couldn't tell to whom the smell of Koorime belonged and to whom the smell of Hi-youkai belonged. "B class."

The demon grunted, looking her over before moving on to Hiei.

"Hi-youkai." Hiei said softly. "S class."

"And the baby?"

"Hi-youkai. He's not old enough to have a class yet." Hiei added.

"Hi-youkai?" The guard asked, surprised. He stepped closer and took a closer look at the child nestled in Hiei's arms. His eyes regarded the tribal marks with suspicion. "He looks more like a Toushin, how do I know you're not lying?"

Hiei's mind raced.

"Because he fathered him." Jin spoke up from his spot in line next to Hiei. "Can't you tell?"

The guard sighed, but let the subject drop. He wrote down Hiei and Ryuu's information, and moved down the line to question Jin.

An hour later, they were inside the palace walls and setting up camp.

"We're performing for the King tomorrow night." Touya told Yukina, settling down next to the girl on the grassy ground. "As special guests. I think it's some sort of celebration. A Gandara tradition that falls on every other full moon."

Yukina smiled. "I wonder what it's like to have a constant home." She said softly.

Touya remained quiet.

For some reason, the two ice demons were very comfortable in each others presence. They often would walk behind the caravan's together while Hiei slept, and they found that they had a lot in common. They each had a hidden sense of humor and quirky personalities.

"Yuki, I'm going for a walk." Hiei's deep purr interrupted their silence. For once, the Hi-youkai looked directly at Touya without embarrassment. His red eyes were smoldering with suspicion and danger. He seemed to be portraying the message: "You hurt her and I'll kill you."

Touya gulped, suddenly remembering that Hiei was a wanted criminal. His heart began speeding its pace due to fear as Hiei stalked closer to the two ice apparitions. A sigh of relief was heard as the fire demon simply pressed a kiss to his sister's cheek.

Yukina giggled. "Be careful, Onii-sama." She said, waving as Hiei turned and walked slowly away, Ryuu tucked under one of his arms. The Hi-youkai kept glancing back at them, as though expecting Touya to violate his sister while his back was turned. Eventually he vanished over the crest of a hill.

"Kaa-chan." Ryuu whined, squirming uncomfortably in his spot under Hiei's arm. "Nah!"

Hiei's tough shell cracked and he sat down with his baby in his lap. "Do you think it's good for Yuki to fall in love too?" He asked the baby, watching as said child looked up at him with soft eyes.

"I don't want her to be hurt like I was," Hiei confided softly to his child. "I don't want her to suffer a broken heart like I did."

His eyes clouded with emotion. A poke to his chest brought him back to the real world.

"Mik." Ryuu demanded, poking his mother again. "Mik, Kaa-chan!"

Hiei laughed lowly, removed his cloak and shifted so that he could open his new shirt. "You certainly do learn quickly." He said, watching as Ryuu latched onto the now accessible source of nourishment. "Demanding brat, that's what his genetics have done to you."

"You can't blame the child for being hungry." A soft, melodious voice said from behind the Hi-youkai and his child.

Hiei tensed automatically, the only reason he didn't bolt being the child still sucking on his chest. "Who are you? What do you want?"

The owner of the voice laughed and moved closer. "I was simply curious." It said, "By your voice, you are male - but you nourish the child as though you are female."

A body sat down next to the already seated demon and Hiei finally got his first look at the new comer.

Red hair, that's what Hiei noticed first. It wasn't orange-red and short, like Jin's, but the red of the final rays of light in the sun set. And it was long, cascading almost halfway down this person's back. Hiei immediately hated that hair - it was too similar to the last Bounty Hunter that had approached him. The second thing that the Hi-youkai noticed was this person's eyes. They were green, but almost hauntingly familiar.

Yusuke's eyes, Hiei realized. They have the same ancient look of kindness that Yusuke's eyes had had.

"So, which are you?" The person asked. "Male or female?"

"Hn. I could ask the same of you. And you still haven't answered my question." Hiei retorted, tearing his gaze away, and refocusing on his son. He brought his free hand up to touch the mark on his shoulder, a silent reminder to himself.

The red head laughed softly. "Oh, excuse me. My name is Shuuichi, but my official name is Prince Kurama, I am King Yomi's heir. And I hope that clears up the question of my gender." Green eyes twinkled with good humor. "Who are you, and why are you in my personal garden?"

Hiei looked surprised. This mere human was a prince? But then the small demon looked closer. Underneath that human smell was another smell - an earthy smell he had only caught once before. The smell of a Youko. A very powerful and very old Youko. And his eyes, no human could have such an ancient look. The grace that he had moved with just moments before, that was nothing that a mere human could possess. Well, at least the rumor about the prince being cursed was true - maybe that meant that the other rumor...

"Well..?" Prince Kurama asked, his smiling fading a little.

"Hiei." Pink suddenly painted itself across his cheeks as he looked back at the man next to him. "I'm male." He turned his head away. "And I didn't know this was your garden."

The red head smiled. "It's alright. I personally think that it's too lonely in this spot, it's nice to have a new face."

Hiei frowned, and returned his gaze back to Ryuu. "Hn."

===


	2. The Best Thief: cont

===

Kurama frowned, looking out the window of his refurnished rooms. For some reason, he didn't feel like staying inside the palace today. He didn't want Kuwabara hanging off him as though he were going to pass out again. And he definitely didn't want the female portion of the staff following him around and offering him favors.

The red head sighed, looking up at the sky. Through the bright light of the sun he could almost see the moon. His father had told him that he had hired some Gypsies for the celebration the next day - of which Kurama was suspicious. Why hire Gypsies when it had been a Gypsy that had cursed him in the first place? Maybe the King hoped that one of these new performers could undo the curse that had been placed upon him.

The Prince heaved another sigh before looking down towards his garden. Maybe he could tend his flowers a bit, perhaps that would keep his mind off of curses and Gypsies. But - Kurama suddenly remembered - Kuwabara had stationed himself outside his door and vowed to accompany him wherever he went. How could he get out alone?

His emerald gaze landed on the window. Well, he reasoned, it's only a three-story jump. With that in mind, he pushed himself onto the ledge and let himself drop into the bushes below his window. He used some of his regained Youki to soften the landing. In fact, he managed to land without ruining his clothing or alerting the guards.

"Score for training with Mukuro Oba-sama," he whispered to himself before exiting the bushes and making his way towards his gardens. What surprised him was the fact that there was already somebody there.

"Mik." A baby's voice cried out. "Mik, Kaa-chan!"

Kurama sighed. Why would some woman go into his garden to feed her child? Weren't there other places to do such a thing? He turned to give the woman her privacy, but froze when laughter - male laughter - rang out instead of a soft feminine voice. He turned around again and moved a little closer, carefully concealing his ki to avoid being detected.

"You certainly do learn quickly." The man-woman said, that deep voice sounding almost like the lazy purring of a cat. "Demanding brat... that's what his genetics have done to you."

Kurama blinked as the small figure in black took off a midnight black cloak and pushed open an equally black shirt, presumably to feed the infant. The red head decided to announce himself. "You can't blame the child for being hungry." He chided, watching with amusement as the figure tensed.

"Who are you?" The demon demanded, obviously not moving for fear of disturbing the child. "What do you want?"

Kurama laughed, and began walking towards the demon resting on the grass. "I was curious." He said, watching as the other tensed even more. "By your voice you are male - but you nourish the child as though you are female."

He sat down next to the other and looked the currently genderless one over carefully. Strange red eyes, the trait of a fire demon, and spiky black hair. This demon was small, and though having traits of fire, the demon smelled of Koorime. Curious. He also noticed that this fire-ice demon was looking him over as well. Most of that attention was being placed upon his hair. That knowledge sent shivers down his back, and suddenly, Kurama didn't hate his red hair quite as much.

"So, which are you?" Kurama repeated himself. "Male or female?"

"Hn. I could ask the same of you. And you still haven't answered my question." The contradictory demon retorted, moving that ruby-eyed gaze back to the tiny child sucking on the half hidden chest. Then, the strangest thing happened. This demon moved one hand up to touch faintly blemished skin on his-her neck, a motion that made no sense to Kurama.

But the red head shook it off; laughing at the reply he was given. "Oh, excuse me. My name is Shuuichi, but my official name is Prince Kurama, I am King Yomi's heir. And I hope that clears up the question of my gender." He smiled again at the curiosity next to him. "Who are you, and why are you in my personal garden?"

The red-eyed mystery actually looked surprised.

"Well..?" Kurama asked, feeling his smile start to fall.

"Hiei." Pink suddenly painted itself across unusually pale cheeks as the other, Hiei, looked back at Kurama. "I'm male." Hiei turned his head away again. "And I didn't know this was your garden."

Kurama's smile brightened, glad to have the gender mystery solved. "It's alright. I personally think that it's too lonely in this spot, it's nice to have a new face."

Hiei frowned, and returned his gaze back to his child. "Hn."

Kurama held in a sigh, wishing Hiei were a little more sociable. Kuwabara was nice, but he was just a human. Most humans didn't know how to hold a decent conversation.

He's poor. Youko suddenly spoke up in the back of his mind. Look at his clothes, they are all hand made. His hands, they're covered in calluses. He has more muscles than even Kuwabara likes to brag about - he probably has to hunt just to survive.

Kurama rolled his eyes at himself. =I'm still trying to figure out how he's breast-feeding the baby while he claims to be male.=

We're in the Makai, kid. Youko snorted. Did you expect foreign demons to be normal? Smell him, he's some kind of hybrid.

Kurama twitched his nose before shuffling closer to Hiei and sniffing.

"Matte!" Hiei cried, leaning away and blushing bright red again. "What are you doing?!"

The child in his arms broke away from his meal with a startled cry.

Kurama blinked, settling back into his original spot. "I merely wanted to know what type of demon you are." He explained, as though sniffing demons you've just met was the most natural thing in the world. "But it's hard to tell. You have the general appearance of a Hi-youkai, yet you smell like a Koorime. You claim to be male but you're mothering a child. You, Hiei-san, are a puzzle. I was merely trying to solve it."

Hiei huffed, and stood up, closing his shirt and retrieving his cloak. But not before Kurama caught a glimpse of the small rounded breasts under his shirt. The red head grinned and looked up towards Hiei's face again. "If you'll excuse me, Prince Shuuichi, I have things I need to do." He bowed shortly, hoisting his child against his shoulder and began walking away.

"Bye-bye!" The baby called, waving. "Shuu-shuu."

Kurama waved back with an amused smile.

===

"Hiei-san!"

Hiei tensed minutely before continuing with his walk, pretending not to have heard the prince calling his name. He had managed to avoid any more conversation with Kurama by keeping a sharp eye out. But this afternoon, with Ryuu in his arms, he couldn't flit away for fear of dropping the steadily growing child. He couldn't keep pretending either, when Ryuu - who was once again peeking over his shoulder - laughed and waved.

Silently grumbling, the Hi-youkai finally stopped walking and turned around. He bowed shortly when Kurama jogged up to his side.

"Hai, Shuuichi-sama?" He asked, straightening up again.

"Shuu-shuu!" Ryuu laughed, bouncing slightly in his mothers grasp.

Kurama laughed at the baby, reaching forward with one hand to fluff the already fluffy hair. "You can call me Kurama, if you wish." The red head said with a smile. "It's apparently my real name anyway."

"Hn."

"Would you mind if I walked with you, Hiei-san?" Kurama asked, in his happy and polite way. It was obvious that saying "no" wasn't an option.

"Do as you wish, Prince. It's your palace."

"Kaa-chan! Down!" Ryuu laughed, wiggling so that he would be put down. The second Hiei placed his baby on the grass, the child took a few tottering steps before falling over onto his backside.

Kurama dropped to his knees, intent on picking up the baby and carrying him for the rest of the walk. But Hiei stopped him, getting down onto his own knees. After a moment of confusion, Ryuu looked around and struggled back to his feet. "Kaa-chan?"

"Come here, Ryuu-chan," Hiei called, beaconing with open arms. After another moment, Ryuu took one step forward, his arms thrust out for balance. "That's it..." Hiei encouraged. A few steps more and Ryuu fell into his mother's warm embrace. His cheeks were immediately smothered with kisses of praise.

"You're quite a puzzle, Hiei-san." Kurama finally said, watching as this strange demon helped his child take a few more steps. "When you're alone you are sad and thoughtful, when you're with those you're traveling with you have a hard and dark personality. But when you're with that blue haired girl or with your baby - you are the warmest person that can be found." The red head laughed. "It makes me wonder what kind of life you've led to have so many masks. It makes me wonder which one is the real you."

Hiei frowned, lifting Ryuu into his lap and sitting back onto the grass. "You're awfully curious about somebody you just met." He said finally. "It makes me wonder if you, too, wear more than one mask."

"A question for a question?" Kurama grinned, settling down. "Alright."

Hiei blinked, confused. When did he agree to that?

"I do have many masks," Kurama admitted. "Before, when I was still Youko Kurama - my real personality was rather cold. Only with my father and Kuwabara and Mukuro-sama did I slightly warm up. But now, as Shuuichi my strongest mask is that of a kind human boy. But inside my head, it's quite different." The red head hid his face a little with his long hair. "Such thoughts go through my head that are remnants of my old self - they frighten me."

"Why are you telling me this?" Hiei asked harshly. "I'm sure that there are others who would be better company than some stray demon and his child."

"You intrigue me. If I have to talk about myself to get you to talk, that's fine." Kurama winked. "Tell me about your masks?"

"Hn."

"I could always ask you about your past." Kurama prodded him. "Come on, tell me."

"You talk as though we are friends."

"Aren't we?"

"I don't trust people as a general rule. Especially Kitsune."

Kurama scowled. "Is there any way to earn your trust?"

Hiei swallowed a sudden lump of emotion that had risen in his throat and stood up, holding Ryuu tightly. "Only one person has ever earned my trust." He whispered, turning away. "And in order to do that he had to win my heart."

With that, Hiei walked quickly away, trying to hold in his tears.

Still on the grass, Kurama frowned, his heart thumping wildly in his chest like it never had when he was Youko. What was that feeling of disappointment in his heart about? Disappointed that Hiei had said they weren't friends, that Hiei had such high stakes for wining his trust... or the fact that somebody had already taken his heart?

Kurama didn't know - but he was certain that that wasn't the last he would see of the Hi-youkai.

And he would earn his trust - even if it meant winning his heart.

Especially if it meant winning his heart.

===

"Hiei-san! Matte!"

Said demon sighed, turning towards his new tail with a less the pleased expression. "Are you going to make a habit of following me, Kurama-sama?"

The red haired Kitsune laughed, catching up with the fire demon and falling into step with him. "Perhaps. It seems as though your company is better than that of my bodyguard."

"If I thought that was a good thing, I'd be proud." Hiei commented dryly, not looking at the red head. That hair, he thought, it just screams Rando. Is he trying to torture me?

"It's a good thing, don't worry." Kurama assured him with a laugh. "Ne, Hiei-san, I wanted to ask you something."

The small one grunted to show he was listening.

"Who is the sire of your child? He resembles you so much that it would almost seem the conception was asexual - but he bears tribal marks that I've never seen before." Kurama smiled, hoping his question hadn't been too personal.

Hiei gulped. Kurama had told him so much of himself already, it would be cruel not to speak a little of himself. But such a question - that was cruel to ask.

"You wouldn't know of him. He was a Bounty Hunter, nothing more. He died not even a year ago."

Kurama's heart jumped, his green eyes taking on a new glow. The puzzle grows larger, but it would seem his chance to win Hiei's heart was an option. "Honto ni? I'm sorry to hear that."

A chance. Youko whispered from the furthest recesses of his mind. That's all I ask for.

"I don't mean to be too forward," Kurama said, pushing Youko's voice away. "But... I would like to court you, Hiei-san. If you wouldn't mind, of course. But, you're everything that one could want in a mate."

Hiei blinked, his cheeks flushing nearly as bright as Kurama's hair. And Kurama took that moment, that perfect moment, to lean in a press a chaste kiss to Hiei's lips. It was over in seconds, and Kurama didn't wait around for Hiei's reaction. While Hiei was still dazed, he hurried away.

===

It rained the next day.

The entire time that rain fell from the sky, Hiei sat in the doorway of Jin and Touya's caravan, watching the droplets splatter on the ground. He had left Ryuu with Yukina, and had asked the others not to bother him. He had a lot to think about.

Kurama, for one thing - but to tell the truth, Kurama was one of the smallest thoughts that the small Hi-youkai was plagued with. The rain, as it was, brought back many memories that he really didn't want to remember.

_##Hiei sighed, sitting in a small cave and staring out into the rainy night outside him. He hated the rain. It was a natural hatred though, with no reason behind it. He was a fire demon, and fire and water do not mix. He snorted but didn't turn away his gaze. There was something mesmerizing about the falling drops of liquid. The smell that followed in its wake, and the hiss of liquid hitting the previously baked ground._

_Next to him, Yusuke, the Toushin that had somehow wormed his way into Hiei's heart, chuckled softly. A little further back in the cave, Hiei's little sister, Yukina, was sleeping peacefully._

_"Let's go outside." Yusuke whispered, his breath ghosting over Hiei's small ear. "I love the rain."_

_A shiver raced down Hiei's spine at the contact, but he did his best to keep it from showing. "Hn."_

_"Aww, come on, Baby, it will be fun!"_

_That stupid nickname that Yusuke had given him was really starting to get on Hiei's nerves. "Don't call me Baby!" Hiei snarled, not really meaning it._

_Yusuke ignored his words, focusing his attention on the earlier grunt. Sometimes his ability to translate Hiei's grunts was a little frightening. "And don't give me any of that, "it's not my element" crap, either." The Toushin continued, standing up and stretching._

_He conveniently forgot that his height was more than that of the small cave and slammed his head on the solid rock of the roof. He muttered a few obscenities under his breath before sweeping his ankle length hair back and scooping Hiei into his arms._

_"Come along," he said, apparently having forgotten the pain from his head crack already, and as though Hiei had a choice in the matter. "And don't yell, you'll wake up Yukina."_

_Hiei cursed silently. Only Yusuke would use such a cheap trick to keep him quiet! "That was a low blow, Yuu-chan." He muttered. "Using my sister against me."_

_He cringed as Yusuke stepped out of the cave and into the rain. Little splatters of cold began falling on his warm skin, and he shivered involuntarily._

_"Don't pout because you lost, Baby." Yusuke grinned, not loosening his grip in the least. "And besides, the rain isn't that bad."_

_Hiei obviously didn't agree, because even though he didn't struggle, he did burrow into the warmth that Yusuke unknowingly gave him. This refuge was lost when he was dropped on the cold, wet grassy ground. The main factor being that it was wet._

_"Bastard," the Hi-youkai grumbled, moving back onto his feet._

_His partner ignored his words and, instead, took a gentle hold of his hand. "Look at the sky, Baby," the Toushin said softly. "Isn't it beautiful?" Yusuke already had his head tipped back, his chocolate gaze was trained up at the cloud covered sky and the crystal droplets that were falling onto his body. He didn't seem to mind the cold at all._

_Hiei sighed, and looked up. Rain splattered on his face, dripping onto his already drenched clothing. He gave the clouded sky and falling rain a courteous look, just to please his partner, before transferring his gaze back to Yusuke. "It's alright." He muttered, hiding his amusement at Yusuke's indignant expression._

_"I don't know why I bother!" The Toushin sighed, reaching behind himself and wringing out his hair, even if it would only be drenched again in a few moments._

_"Neither do I." Hiei murmured, looking out towards the river. From their spot on the hill, he could see the river and the village next to it. All of the Ningens were in their homes, he noticed, only Yusuke was stupid enough to drag somebody out into the rain. And, of course, while his attention was still on the empty village, he completely missed the sudden mischievous glimmer in Yusuke's eyes._

_"Gah!" Splat!_

_The reason for his shocked cry was due to the fact that Yusuke had just tackled him into the mud. The cry was cut off because said demon's mouth had just captured his own in a kiss. The first time that Yusuke had tackled him and kissed him, Hiei had nearly bit out his tongue. Now, not only was the move accepted, but it was welcomed. And kissing was probably the only battle between them that Hiei would always lose. He dominated fighting and verbal sparing - but kissing and touching was something that Yusuke beat him at every time._

_It's because he's so damn good at it. Hiei grumbled internally, though he secretly enjoyed being pinned and kissed breathless by the Toushin._

_Yusuke finally released him. "Ne," he said with a smile, his brown eyes twinkling. "Now I remember - that's why I bother."_

_"To attack my mouth?" Hiei retorted, narrowing his eyes at his koibito and wiggling uncomfortably in the mud._

_He was answered when Yusuke bent down again and captured his lips in another battle. Hiei finally gave up his tough guy act and allowed himself to enjoy the affection being bestowed upon him. What's more, he reached up and wrapped his arms around Yusuke's neck, pulling him closer. Before he knew what was happening, Yusuke's hands joined in the attack of his body, and he was left helpless in a haze of pleasure._

_"Why me?" He panted, when his mouth was freed._

_"I told you," Yusuke said, in between kissing his face and running one hand through his hair. "You stole something from me, and I want my compensation."_

_"But," Hiei protested with a soft moan. "What-" he stifled a cry of pleasure, "what did I steal?"_

_Suddenly, the hands and mouth left his body and Hiei was left staring into Yusuke's serious eyes. "My heart." He whispered softly. "When I first saw you, you stole my heart with your burning eyes and angry scowl. When I followed you, I saw your outer shell crumble as you talked to your sister." Yusuke smiled, and laid his head against Hiei's shoulder, kissing the perfect skin there. "I had no idea that you were a criminal. I just saw a demon who had found responsibility in taking care of the one person he could trust. I realized then, that I wanted to have your trust. I wanted to be able to protect you."_

_His head shot up when he heard the broken sob from his tiny lover._

_"Baka." Hiei whispered, suddenly glad for the rain that was dripping down his cheeks and hiding whatever tears may fall. "I'm not-"_

_His words were cut off with another kiss. "Of course you are." Yusuke murmured. "Why else would I follow you with no reason for four months? I was courting you - you are everything that I could want in a mate."_

_Hiei turned his head away, for once not wanting to drown in his lovers chocolate gaze. "When you asked me about love-" He whispered._

_Yusuke chuckled. "I wanted to see you with your barriers down."_

_"And the time you managed to get me to fight with you-"_

_"You dance when you fight. I wanted to dance with you."_

_"When you helped me care for Yuki-"_

_"So that I could sit next to you and not get yelled at."_

_"And when you-"_

_"Everything I did was so that I could be with you." Yusuke finally told him. "I thought you knew that." He turned Hiei's face to look into his own. "Being with you has brought me more happiness than you could know." He said._

_"I-" Hiei whispered, trying to gather his thoughts again. "...You make me happy too."_

_It was probably the closest he would get to an admission of love._

_Yusuke grinned. "Well, it certainly took long enough!" He said with a laugh before bending down and taking Hiei's mouth in another kiss. "Let me mark you," he pleaded, turning playful to serious in the blink of an eye._

_Hiei gasped, pulling away._

_"Please!" Yusuke whispered, "I want you to be my mate. I want to stay by your side forever... I need to stay by your side forever."_

_The world was silent while Hiei hesitated. It seemed that even the rain had stopped hissing and splattering, in anticipation for his answer._

_"My mother," Hiei whispered after a moment, not looking at Yusuke, his gaze was, instead, trained up at the falling crystals of water. "She took a mate when she was two hundred and four years old." Ruby colored eyes locked onto chocolate. "I turn two hundred and four in two days."_

_Yusuke said nothing, not quite knowing what Hiei's answer was._

_"The mark of a Koorime is rare and very distinct." Hiei continued in his soft and serious voice. "If I bear your mark... would you bear mine?"_

_Yusuke blinked, complete joy lighting up his face. "Would I?" He asked, hugging Hiei close. "Of course I will!"_

_Hiei laughed with pure happiness, a sound that was nearly as rare as a Koorime's mark. The sound was, naturally, cut off when Yusuke took a firm hold of his lips and proceeded to kiss him breathless._

_The rest of the night was spent in a haze of passion and a whirlwind of emotions as the two made love for the first time. The rain continued to fall on and around them as Yusuke moved within Hiei's body. The moon continued its unseen journey across the sky as Hiei's eyes let out the second tear he had ever cried in his life. And the sun continued creeping towards the horizon as they both reached their completion._

_Hiei groped desperately for the ruby jewel that had fallen from his eye. His fingers found the tiny treasure and clutched it tightly. An ancient magic worked its way through the gem, the unbreakable metalwork of the Koorime bondings attaching itself to the tear. At the exact moment that Yusuke bit his shoulder, Hiei reached up and pushed the earring attached to his tear through Yusuke's left earlobe. They reached their completions at that same instant._

_"Mine." Hiei whispered, completely sated. His vision suddenly went fuzzy, and his body went limp as Yusuke removed his teeth from his shoulder. A pleasant sensation erupted as what could only be the bonding magic of the Toushin worked its way through his body. The fact that Yusuke was now licking the bite mark soothingly helped too. "My Yuu-chan..."_

_Yusuke chuckled, though he continued licking the already healing wound. He reached up with one hand to touch his new earring with a perfect smile. "I must be the luckiest demon in the Makai," He said finally. "To have won a mate like you."_

_Hiei snorted. "You didn't win me, you persistent bastard. You stalked me until I couldn't exist without your presence."_

_"Same thing."_

_"Hn."##_

"Onii-sama?" Yukina's hesitant voice asked, bringing Hiei out of his internal remembrance. "The celebrations start soon, will you come out of the rain?"

Hiei bent his head over his folded knees. "It hurts, Yuki. I miss him."

His sister was silent. It was at moments like these that even she couldn't find something comforting to say. "Ryuu-chan needs you." She finally whispered, "He's been crying all afternoon. Won't you go comfort him?"

Hiei sighed. Now he knew how his mother must have felt, when she admitted to them that it hurt to hold her children. Hina might have suffered physical pain, but she must also have felt the emotional pain. Knowing the demon that sired her children didn't know of them - couldn't know of them - was very painful. Sometimes, it hurt Hiei just to look at his sleeping son.

And the pain was coming back with Kurama, though he was sure that the kitsune didn't know it. The warmth in his eyes, the kindness of his soul - it was so similar to Yusuke that Hiei didn't know how long it would be until he fell for the red head as well.

"I'm coming, Yuki." He finally said, standing up and moving back under the overhang of the caravan. With a burst of his Youki, he dried himself instantly and hurried into the single roomed house to comfort Ryuu.

Jin and Touya glanced nervously at him, not knowing if they should ask him if he always sat in the rain, even though he was a fire demon. They decided against it, and continued arguing about something senseless.

It was probably just a ruse to get Hiei's mind off whatever he had been brooding about - and it was a distraction that Hiei welcomed.

===

Kurama stifled a yawn as he made his way down to the kitchens for a snack. Kuwabara was following him determinedly - still angry that Kurama had snuck out his window, multiple times, to avoid him.

It was just one of those days, the red head decided, passing a window and staring out into the rain. Rainy days were always lazy days. Especially on the Celebration of the Full Moon. He would have liked to go see Hiei again, but a fire demon wasn't likely to be walking around in the rain. And besides, it would be better not to bother him too soon after asking to court him.

With another yawn, the humanized-Kitsune began walking through the main hall.

"Kurama!" He heard Yomi call from the other side of the room. "Come here for a moment, won't you? I'd like for you to meet someone."

"You go on without me, Kuwabara. I'll meet you at the celebrations later."

His bodyguard nodded, bowed and left.

The prince then obediently changed his course, and padded silently over to his father's side. "Hai? Otou-sama?" He asked politely, though his eyes were locked on the two demons standing next to the six-eared King.

Yomi smiled proudly at his son's perfect manners. "You remember Lord Raizen, don't you?" He asked, gesturing towards said King. "This is his new heir, Yusuke-sama."

Kurama bowed respectfully to the new Prince. "It is nice to meet you." He said. His gaze took in the tribal markings indifferently, not thinking anything of them - though he probably should have.

Yusuke bowed as well, and some of his long - even longer than Kurama's - hair fell forward into his face. The boy pushed it back impatiently to reveal a beautiful earring in his left ear.

"That's a curious trinket." Kurama said, catching sight of it right away, his interest showing plainly. "Where did you acquire such a jewel?"

Yusuke blinked slowly before a very blank expression took over his face. "You mean this?" He asked, touching the earring with one hand. "I have no idea."

"Prince Yusuke doesn't remember anything before the day my men found him nearly dead in a river in the south of my lands." Lord Raizen explained to the red head. "And none of my scholars can discern what kind of jewel in is the earring."

"It's very beautiful." Kurama smiled, already falling in love with the way light bounced off the jewel, much like the way light of a fire would dance on a wall. It reminded him of a certain Hi-youkai that he had promised to court the day before. "I've never seen a jewel that sparkles quite like it."

Yusuke smiled. "I've been told it's very valuable - the only one of its kind."

Kurama's laugh was cut off when his stomach grumbled loudly. "Oh, excuse me." He said, flushing. "I was on my way to grab a quick snack..."

"Why don't you take Yusuke-sama with you?" Yomi suggested. "And then perhaps you two can head down to the training hall for a little sparring."

Yusuke grinned and followed his new red haired friend. Neither of them noticed the small black-clad figure hidden in a small room just off of main hall. Only Yomi noticed, but even his abilities weren't quick enough to follow it, as the powerful figure suddenly vanished.

"Curious." He murmured to himself, looking around for that burst of emotion and power.

"Hm?" Raizen asked, looking at his old friend in well-concealed confusion.

"Ah, nothing." Yomi decided. "It was just one of tonight's performers."

===

Hiei gasped for breath, hugging Ryuu as close to his chest as he could bear. He hadn't meant to eavesdrop on a royal conversation, but that energy signature - he couldn't resist. It was his Yusuke, he knew it was.

And he was right. It was Yusuke, physically. A Yusuke that didn't remember anything about his life. A Yusuke that didn't remember he had given his life to save his mate. A Yusuke that wasn't really his Yusuke.

Before Hiei knew what was happening, tears began streaming down his cheeks to clatter on the cold stone floor of a dark palace hallway. Beautiful red jewels sparkled up at him and Ryuu whimpered, not knowing why his mother was so upset.

"Kaa-chan?"

"Doshite?!" Hiei cried, falling to his knees and gripping Ryuu tighter, as though the child could answer his pleas. "Why I was given the most precious gift - so that it could be taken away? Now he's back but he doesn't remember... doshite!? Doshite!"

"Hiei-san?" A voice gasped, from the end of the dim hallway. Quick, light footsteps started running towards him, and Hiei gulped, scrambling to gather up his tears. With the priceless jewels in one hand, and his baby still clutched in the other, the Hi-youkai attempted to bolt, not wanting the Prince of Gandara to see him at his weakest.

He wasn't quick enough. Soft hands latched onto his biceps.

"Hiei-san? What's wrong?" Kurama asked. He quickly let go of the fire demon as his hands started to burn under intense heat. "Hiei-san?"

Hiei, now free, continued down the hallway - only to run smack into the person who had caused his tears in the first place. The grip that Hiei had on his baby slipped, and in order to keep Ryuu from falling onto the ground, he had to drop his handful of tears. Even still, his balance wasn't sure enough, and he fell backwards, Ryuu crushed against his chest.

The red jewels clattered to the ground, right at a very surprised Yusuke's feet.

"Red Hiruiseki?" The Toushin whispered, staring down at the sparkling jewels. He bent down and picked up one jewel, before raising one hand to touch his earring. He then bent over Hiei, staring into the red eyes that produced the strange tears. "Male Koorime?"

"Yuu-chan." Hiei whispered, staring into the chocolate eyes that had haunted his dreams ever since he had lost them. With one arm cradling Ryuu, he reached up to touch the jewel still hanging from his mate's left earlobe. "My Yuu-chan..."

And then, he couldn't help it. He flung himself into Yusuke's surprised arms and began crying anew, tears clattering onto the ground once more. "Yuu-chan! I missed you! Why did you fight Rando for me? Why did you forget? Doshite!?" He slumped over, beginning to lose his strength from the emotional mess he had become.

"...doshite..."

Kurama, still a few steps behind the two on the floor, could only stare in shock. An unseen cut appeared on his heart as doubt and hurt struck him.

"...doshite..."

===

Yukina was worried. Hiei had gone for another walk, hoping that it would help calm down his child, and he hadn't returned.

"The celebration begins at sundown," Hiei had said, smiling a little and bouncing his baby on his hip. "I'll be back before then, I promise."

It was sundown now, and her brother still hadn't come back. Hiei never broke his promises.

A cool hand landed on her shoulder, and Yukina jumped in surprise. "Oh!" The Koorime gasped, turning around. "Touya-san, I didn't hear you approach."

The Ice Master Gypsy smiled at her. "Are you coming?" He asked, "Maybe Hiei is waiting for you inside."

Yukina worried her lip a little before nodding. "Yes, my onii-sama doesn't like the rain very much. He's probably waiting inside." She smiled at Touya. "Thank you for waiting with me."

The blue haired boy smiled, his face becoming younger as his muscles relaxed.

The two ice demons began walking towards the palace.

===

"Ryuu..." Hiei whispered, even before he woke up completely.

His son's happy laughter greeted him, as he made the transition into the land of the conscious.

"Kaa-chan?"

The first thing that Hiei became aware of was that he wasn't lying in a cave somewhere, or in a stiff caravan bed. He was lying on a very comfortable, very warm and soft bed. An actual bed - something he had never had the luxury of, but something that Yusuke had once promised him.

_##"Someday, Baby, I'll have enough money to pay off your bounty. And then you, Yukina, and I will live in a real house. And we'll have real beds, with sheets and pillows. You deserve it."_

_"Yuu-chan, you'll never be able to do that."_

_"I'll do it." Yusuke swore, placing one hand over his heart. "I promise."_

_"That's wonderful, but for now - get me out of this rain. ...I don't think I can walk."##_

The second thing that Hiei noticed, was the fact that his son wasn't anywhere on the bed. "Ryuu!" He gasped, sitting up faster than an eye could blink.

"Kaa-chan!" The childish voice sang. "Mik!"

Hiei's ruby gaze landed across the room, where his baby was standing in a crib lined with stuffed animals and toys. The small child was wearing pajamas; the clothes Yukina had made him were folded in a clean pile on a table not a foot away from the crib. Hiei glanced down at himself, not really surprised to notice that he was wearing proper nightclothes as well. He was, however, slightly taken aback that his shirt seemed to be skin-tight. Obviously, whoever dressed him had a cruel sense of humor.

At a second glance around the room, Hiei realized that he must still be in the palace - probably in a nursery of some kind. The walls were all colored a very soft yellow, and small pictures of dancing foxes were placed here and there. The floor was covered by a pale green carpet, and the bed was covered in even more dancing foxes. Next to the bed was a night-table, which contained a very simple glass dish. Inside the dish were all the tears that Hiei had shed earlier that night. There was a window as well, which indicated that it was still night time, and a fantastic window seat. But besides that, the room was rather bare.

The continued demands of his child influenced Hiei's decision to crawl out of the amazingly large bed, and retrieve his son, hugging him carefully.

"Hey Chibi, nobody hurt you, did they?" The Hi-youkai whispered, walking back towards the bed and settling himself against the mountain of pillows there. The shirt he had been given, though beautiful and comfortable, wasn't appropriate for feeding his child, so Hiei removed the silk garment and tossed it to the floor.

A few minutes after the baby had finished feasting on his mother's milk, a knock sounded at the door. Before Hiei could answer, it opened to reveal first Kurama, and then Yusuke. They seemed to be arguing.

"Stay here until I call you for you, Kuwabara," Kurama said, before the two demons entered the room and continued their conversation.

"It's not that I don't want to remember! It's that I can't! Raizen told me it was some kind of spell - not some stupid mind block!" The Toushin was saying, in a low, angry voice.

"But how does Hiei know you? How did one of his tears come to mark your ear? And that baby! It has the same tribal markings as you! And an identical tear gem!"

"I don't- oh... you're awake... and, um - shirtless."

Hiei flushed and looked down. "I'm... sorry." He whispered finally. "For the scene I caused earlier."

It was clear that he hadn't heard the last part of Yusuke's surprised mumble.

"Eh... Hiei-san, why don't you cover up with a blanket or something..." Kurama suggested, unable to remove his eyes from Hiei's bare chest. It seemed that Yusuke was having a similar reaction.

Hiei turned bright red and dove under the covers, Ryuu letting out a surprised cry as he did so. He could understand Yusuke being curious about his chest - he was his mate after all - but he had no idea why Kurama was so fascinated. Then again, the kitsune prince had decided to court him, so maybe there was something about him that was attractive after all.

"You don't have to hide under them," Kurama said, sounding rather disappointed that Hiei had taken his advice. "We'd like to talk to you."

Two suspicious red eyes peeked out from under the blanket. "Would one of you get me my shirt... please?" Hiei muttered, nearly forcing out the last word. He did not want to be stared at again.

Yusuke blinked and moved forward, retrieving Hiei's shirt and holding it out for the Hi-youkai to take.

There seemed to be an underlying reason for the Toushin's action; because when Hiei reached out for the garment, Yusuke grabbed his arm and pulled. However, he didn't pull hard enough to fling Hiei out of the bed, but just enough to reveal said demon's bare left shoulder. The shoulder that Yusuke himself had marked.

And Hiei, having had enough of being an emotional, blushing wreck, scowled and tugged his arm back. "I understand that you don't remember me." He snapped, pulling on the silk, too-tight shirt. "But please do not humiliate me."

In his lap, Ryuu cooed, still hidden by the blanket. "Kaa-chan." The little bulge under the blankets wiggled. "Kina!"

Hiei pulled Ryuu out of his lap and into his arms. "Kina?" The Hi-youkai asked curiously. His eyes suddenly widened. "Yukina! I forgot to go back!"

Kurama, from his spot next to the door, smiled. "I'll go fetch her, if you'd like... Hiei-san." He attempted a smile, though it was tinged with sadness. "I think that you and Yusuke-sama have some things to discuss."

Both Hiei and Yusuke stared blankly as the red head left the room.

Silence.

"You said you knew why I lost my memory?" Yusuke asked finally.

Hiei sighed, watching distractedly as Ryuu began to crawl clumsily across the bed. "I know some of the reason," He admitted finally. "Not all of it."

The bed bounced slightly as Yusuke sat down. "Was I trying to protect you?"

Hiei stiffened.

"It would seem that protecting my mate would be my first priority." Yusuke smiled at Hiei. "That's what we were, right?" The Toushin didn't wait for Hiei to answer before continuing. "Listen, Hiei, I can't remember anything before I was found that day - but I'll try. There's something in your eyes that tells me I have to remember. And you don't seem the type to cry over nothing less than a broken heart."

Hiei sniffed. "You always did suck at romantic talk." He muttered with a wry smile and another sniffle. "Alright, first things first..." The Hi-youkai reached over and snagged Ryuu. "This is your son, Ryuu."

The baby was deposited in Yusuke unprepared arms, and the new father just sort of stared.

"Kaa-chan!" Ryuu whined, wiggling to get free. The baby started whimpering to be returned to his mother's arms.

"Bounce him or something." Hiei encouraged his mate. "He wants to be played with."

Finally getting the idea Yusuke did as instructed, his expression turning amazed when the baby laughed and wiggled excitedly.

"Say: "Tou-chan", Chibi," Hiei instructed the baby.

"Kaa-chan!"

The two sweatdropped.

===

Yukina sat up straight in her borrowed bed, staring at the door. Across the caravan, Jin continued to snore, not hearing - or not giving any attention to - the light knocking. On the floor, Touya muttered something and got up, shuffling towards the entrance to the caravan.

"Wha- ...oh... Prince Kurama." The ice demon bowed hastily. "My apologies. What can I do for you?"

"I'd like to speak to Miss Yukina, please." The red haired prince said calmly.

Touya blinked. "Just a moment, Kurama-sama."

The ice apparition turned to look at Yukina, who was already up and putting on her shoes. "Don't worry, Touya-san." The pretty Koorime said softly. "I think it has something to do with Hiei."

Touya nodded and watched as the prince escorted Yukina into the night. Then, with a shrug, he closed the door and curled back up in his now vacated bed.

The ice demon smiled. His bed smelled like fire. It smelled nice.

===

"It is about Hiei-san," Yukina asked softly. "Isn't it, Kurama-sama? He's not in trouble or anything, is he?"

"No, nothing like that." The red head assured her with a smile. "Your brother and his son are inside the palace in one of our nurseries. He collapsed earlier because of an emotional shock. He just woke up and began asking for you." Kurama smiled again. "I hope he didn't worry you too much."

Yukina blushed.

"Does your brother get into trouble often?" Kurama asked, looking at her curiously.

"Ano... sometimes he doesn't know how to vent his anger properly. His bounty goes up every time that happens." Yukina's hands flew to cover her mouth. "Oh! I didn't mean to say that!"

Kurama was quiet for a moment. Yukina walked beside him, with her head lowered in shame. She had no idea why she had said that - she had lived two hundred years not telling anybody that her brother was a criminal. What was it about this prince that made her say it now?

"Kurama-sama," Yukina finally whispered. "You're not going to arrest him, are you?"

The red haired prince blinked, as though coming out of his thoughts, and shook his head. "No, I-"

"Kurama-sama!" A voice broke into their conversation. "Why do you keep sneaking off like that?! It's dangerous!"

The humanized-Youko winced. "Kuwabara, it isn't your place to chastise me. I asked you to stand guard outside the nursery, why did you leave? Hiei-san and-"

A carrot topped human glared at his prince, stepping into the light spilling out of the main doors. "I'm here for your safety, not for the safety of that visiting prince and his bitch and baby."

Yukina bristled, and darted forward with speed that matched her brothers.

Slap!

"Don't you ever speak about my onii-sama like that!" She cried, glaring up at the tall human.

Kuwabara just stared in shock at the girl that had smacked him. He lifted one trembling hand to his cheek before smiling slightly. "My apologies, Miss, I didn't mean to offend you."

The human bowed lowly to her, taking one of her small hands, and bringing it up for a chaste kiss.

Yukina blushed, pulling her hand back. Kurama sighed. "Yes, well, Hiei-san is waiting for your arrival, Yukina-chan. It'd be best if we hurry."

The prince held out one arm so that he might properly escort Yukina, and they hurried off, Kuwabara sulking along behind them.

Not ten minutes later, the small group containing the prince, his bodyguard and the small Koorime reached the nursery containing Hiei and let themselves in. Kuwabara once again stationed himself outside the door.

"Onii-sama!" Yukina cried, seeing her brother on the large bed. She began to hurry towards the bed, before realizing that there was somebody else on the bed with her brother. "Yusuke-kun..."

"Yuki!" Hiei beamed, looking happier than he had in months.

"Kina!" Little Ryuu laughed from his mothers lap. "Shuu-shuu!"

The final being on the bed, who was indeed her brother's mate, gave her a suspicious once-over before moving slightly to the side. It was as though he were giving the girl permission to come closer but not too close.

However, it wasn't Hiei that Yukina was now concerned with, but Yusuke. "Yusuke-kun," the girl whispered, taking a few steps closer to the Toushin. "...it really is you!"

She flung herself at the demon, tears of relief and joy streaming down her cheeks.

Yusuke awkwardly patted her on the back, while behind him Hiei tried to smother his laughter. Having guaranteed that Yusuke was indeed, still Yusuke, Yukina hurried to her brother's side.

"You gave me such a scare, Hiei!" The girl scolded. "Do you have any idea how strange it is to have a prince show up at your doorstep asking for you?! But not because of you, but your brother?! Even Touya-san was worried about you!"

Yusuke sent a strange look at Kurama, who flushed slightly.

Hiei flushed and look down, his gaze coincidentally meeting that of his child's. "Gomen ne, Imouto-chan. I didn't mean to worry you." His red eyes suddenly met hers again. "But can you blame me?"

The Koorime sighed, looking back at Yusuke. "I guess not."

A silence blanketed the room. Finally, feeling slightly foolish, Yukina stood. "I need to head back to the caravan; no doubt that Touya-san is worried."

"You're free to stay in the palace, Yukina-chan." Kurama spoke up from his spot against the wall. "I'll have Kuwabara escort you to your caravan to retrieve your things. You can stay here as long as you wish, as special guests of the Prince." His green eyes twinkled. "I'll even allow your friends to stay as guests as well. I'm sure they'd like a break from traveling."

The girl glanced over at Hiei and her decision was made. Hiei needed time to settle down with Yusuke in order to mend his heart. And Yusuke obviously had new obligations here in the palace. She would stay as long as needed. The Koorime stood up and nodded.

Kurama and Kuwabara escorted her back, while Hiei and Yusuke stayed behind in the nursery.

"That was your sister?" Yusuke asked, settling back down on the bed and pulling Hiei into a hug. "She seems very protective of you."

Hiei smiled, snuggling closer to his mate. Sitting here like this, with his baby sleeping in his lap, and his mate holding him - life couldn't be better.

His life was perfect now.

===


	3. The Best Thief: cont

===

"Hiei-san! I've been looking everywhere for you!"

A brightly smiling Kurama jogged up to the Hi-youkai's side, and snagged one of his arms. He was amazed when the small demon greeted him with a small smile and shining eyes. The forbidden siblings had only been at the palace for a week, but already their lives were beginning again for the better.

Hiei's bounty had been paid off, thanks to the combined efforts of Raizen, Mukuro and Yomi. The three lords had taken a great liking to the small demon, and he to them. Yukina, much to her amazement, began receiving lessons on how to better hone her healing powers, and her abilities with ice. Little Ryuu, his vocabulary getting larger with each day that passed and his strength growing at an almost alarming rate, was also receiving lessons to train his Hi-youkai abilities. And all three of them had been gifted with beautiful clothing so that they would have more than just one outfit each. But Hiei was definitely the happiest of the three, for he was once again with his mate - and Yusuke's memories, though slow to return, were doing just that.

There was, however, one problem. With each memory recovered, a slight change went through the Toushin prince. He looked upon everyone around him with suspicion. He treated everyone like they were lower than him. He began to slowly cut off Hiei from his new friends.

_##"It would seem that protecting my mate would be my first priority."##_

The results from this were almost frightening. Hiei was spending more and more of his time alone, or in the nursery with Ryuu. He let precious few hold the baby now, and only those he screened personally could train his baby when Hiei wasn't present. Yukina was also closed off to a degree, she was at her lessons so often that the only times she and Hiei saw each other was at meal times - times when Yusuke was present and Hiei was quiet.

"I was wondering if you would like to spar with me," Kurama smiled, letting go of Hiei's arm and grinning down at his small friend.

Hiei smiled again and nodded. "Alright. I have a little time before I'm supposed to meet with Yuki." The Hi-youkai slipped into a battle stance, silently thinking of the new outfit he was wearing, and how he didn't want it ruined.

Kurama stepped into a similar stance and their battle began.

Both were skilled fighters, but it was obvious that Hiei dominated the fight. He flickered around Kurama with his untraceable speed, until the human became quiet confused. A few punches landed, though none were meant to hurt the prince permanently. Hiei's speed was cut, however, when Kurama finally willed the grass around them to grow long and wild and sharp.

First blood.

Hiei drew his katana, not the one he had stolen so many years ago, but a new one that had been fashioned just for him. He slashed at the grass to clear a path to Kurama, cutting said prince with the blade.

Second blood.

Hiei's legs were bleeding from the shallow cuts the grass had created. Kurama had an equally shallow cut across his chest which bled in a similar way. The two smiled at each other before really getting into the fight. Hiei attacked with his katana while Kurama dodged in his typically graceful manner. The red head finally drew his weapon, a beautiful red rose which quickly lengthened into a thorny whip.

Third blood. Fourth blood.

Kurama now had a cut on his right arm, disabling the use of the whip. Hiei was sporting a gouge in his side, causing him to fall to his knees.

"I would say this is a stalemate." Kurama said, returning his whip to its original flower state. He was breathing hard but smiling widely. "Has anyone ever told you that you dance when you fight?"

"Yes," Hiei admitted. "Yusuke told me that... the night we mated."

Kurama's eyes suddenly seemed to lose some of their shine.

Arms suddenly slipped around Hiei's waist as a familiar body pressed itself up against Hiei's back. Soft lips pressed against Hiei's neck, and the small demon turned himself around in that embrace to smile up at his mate. "Yuu-chan... I thought you had negotiations with Yomi-sama all day."

Yusuke grunted an affirmative. "We're on a break." The Toushin bent to engage his mates lips in a battle very different from the one Hiei had just been in.

Kurama shuffled his feet self-consciously, positive that Yusuke had just sent him a warning glance. A glance that seemed to scream: "Stay away from him."

"You're bleeding," Yusuke said softly after the two had broken apart. "Let's take you inside to be healed." The Toushin nodded politely at Kurama and quickly escorted his little mate away.

"Ja ne, Kurama-sama!" Hiei called. "Thanks for the fight!"

Kurama smiled and waved back. "We'll fight again, Hiei-san. Just tell me when."

===

Later that night, Lady Mukuro stopped by Hiei's chambers to find said demon sitting on the floor playing with his baby.

"Hiei-san?" The bionic woman called, knocking on the open door as to not startle him too much. "May I speak with you for a moment?"

"Obaa-chan!" Ryuu sang, toddling towards the woman who had been helping train him. "Play time?"

Mukuro laughed and scooped up the child, walking into the room to sit down next to Hiei. "Ryuu-chan is such a wonderful child, Hiei-san." The woman said, smiling down at the baby.

Hiei smiled back at her and reached out for his baby. In one hand he was holding a small fox plushie, a gift from Kurama. Ryuu loved the plushie. "Somehow, Mukuro-sama," Hiei said quietly, his hand making the plushie dance across Ryuu's chest. "I don't think you came here to talk about Ryuu."

Said baby curled up in his mothers arms, looking quite adorable with the plushie cuddled in his arms and content enough to sleep. A little yawn tumbled through his small body, and red eyes drifted closed.

"You're right, Hiei-san." Mukuro told him in a serious voice. "There was something else I wanted to speak to you about. I saw your fight today with Prince Kurama - it was very impressive."

Hiei nodded, and stood up to put his baby inside the crib. Mukuro followed him, helping to rearrange the mountain of toys and dolls that slept with the Hi-youkai's son.

"I'd like you to be my heir, Hiei-san." The Lord of Alaric stated suddenly, her tone speaking clearly about how serious she was.

Hiei started.

"I've been looking around for centuries but there have been no candidates that fit my expectations like you do. You grew up in a harsh environment. You're completely dedicated to your family. You aren't afraid to kill when it's necessary. You don't underestimate people just because their class is lower." She paused. "Those and so many other reasons, Hiei-san. You would make the perfect heir for me."

Hiei weakly sat down on the bed, not sure of what he should be feeling. So much had happened to him in the past week. So many pulls at his heart. So many wonderful gifts had been given to him. A future for himself, his sister and his son. A second chance with his mate. Freedom from his past. Acceptance. Friendship. And now - he had a chance to be somebody important. A prince.

It was almost too much.

"I'll have to think about it." He finally said, looking deep into Mukuro's eyes. "It is a very important decision - it affects a lot of people."

"Don't take too long thinking about it, Hiei-san. I have to leave for Alaric in about a week. I'd love for you to come with me."

"Hai. I'll tell you in a week."

Mukuro nodded, bowed, and left.

Yusuke entered the room not ten minutes later to be greeted with the sight of his mate deep in thought. "Hey," the Toushin greeted him, settling down next to the Hi-youkai and tracing the bite mark on the small demons shoulder.

"Hey." Hiei replied distantly, shivering slightly at the light touch.

The room was quiet for a few more moments.

"I saw you fighting with Kurama," Yusuke said idly, breaking the silence and Hiei's train of thought.

Hiei smiled. "He's a good sparring partner. He doesn't hold back like some of the others that I've fought. I liked fighting against him."

"I don't want you to fight anymore." Yusuke suddenly blurted out, his tone very firm. "It's too dangerous."

Hiei just sort of blinked. "...What?"

"I don't want you to fight, or spar, or risk hurting yourself." Yusuke repeated himself. "I don't like seeing you hurt or in danger." The Toushin moved very suddenly to engulf Hiei in a hug. "I want you safe and happy."

The small Hi-youkai frowned, pulling out his mate's embrace. "I've spent my entire life fighting - it's part of who I am. I'm not going to stop just because-"

His words were cut off with a kiss.

"Why was Mukuro-sama here?"

"She wanted to ask me something."

"What did she ask?" A pause. "Come on, tell me. I'd like to know."

"It was nothing important."

"Of course it's important if it involves you." A kiss. "Please, Hiei?"

Ryuu's sudden wails cut into Yusuke's pleading demands, and Hiei gladly darted across the room to comfort the child.

"It's alright, Chibi. Kaa-chan's here. It was just a bad dream." He bounced the baby comfortingly, and continued to murmur soothing words into his baby's ear. Eventually the Hi-youkai left the nursery with his child - hoping that the fresh chill of night air would help cease the crying.

It took a while, but Ryuu finally calmed to a half-asleep state. The child crushed his fox-plushie in one arm, while the fingers of his right hand were stuck in his mouth.

"Why were you crying, Chibi?" Hiei cooed, settling down on the grass near where he had first met Kurama. "Was it a bad dream? Did something scare you?"

"Kaa-chan don't go way." Ryuu murmured, his eyes already slipping closed, as sleep over took him once more. "Kaa-chan..."

Hiei remained silent in his spot in the grass. His baby remained asleep, cradled in his arms. And he remained undisturbed for the rest of the night.

===

There was another in the castle that night who couldn't sleep. Kurama sat in his window seat, staring up into the night sky. There was a three-quarters moon that night. And all the stars were shining brightly. The land was peaceful and perfect.

Something that Kurama, for once, felt he was opposite of.

And as an added insult to injury - Youko actually felt the same.

"I'm too late to have his heart." Kurama murmured to himself. "That's typical."

I thought you just wanted his friendship - his trust. Youko said, needling him in a jeering way. He was just a puzzle that you wanted to solve.

Kurama sighed, not sure what exactly he felt for the little half-Koorime, half-Hi-youkai that had suddenly taken up so many of his thoughts. He was still shocked that one person could cause so many scars on his heart. "I wonder how they met." Kurama said suddenly. "If it was chance, or fate, or something else entirely. I wonder if our meeting was fated, too."

Of course it was. Youko scolded him. Kurama was sure that if it was possible, the silver haired Kitsune in his mind would have just smacked him upside the head. Everything is left up to fate until you know what you want and reach out to take it.

"I want Hiei to love me." Kurama finally said, closing his eyes as he finally realized how impossible his wants were. But even though his knowledge, hope still lingered.

Because with all hidden love, there was both fear of rejection and hope of acceptance. Kurama held both of those emotions in his heart.

And Youko felt them both too. He felt that hope, that fear. He wanted Hiei to love him back, even though the heart of the Hi-youkai was already taken.

I want him to return my heart.

===

The sun rose that morning; hidden behind a wall of thick black rain clouds. Very little light was able to escape down to the earth and brighten it. And Hiei, still deep in thought, didn't notice. This could have been something symbolic, it could have meant something important - something life changing - was about to happen.

But at that moment, Hiei was simply treasuring that peaceful moment. In the silence of that world; hidden in the shadows, only he and his sleeping child existed. Only Ryuu was needed just then, for Hiei to be happy.

"Onii-sama?"

Yukina's gentle voice broke the silence in the best way possible, quietly and sweetly. The Flying Shadow looked up with a mask of serenity applied to his features. "Ohayou, Yukina-chan. Did you sleep well?"

The girl frowned slightly at the use of her name. She moved closer, sitting down next to her brother and leaning against his shoulder. "Hiei, what's wrong? You're been out here all night." She paused. "Your skin is cold, Onii-sama. Are you ill?"

Her brother didn't change his expression. "Ryuu was crying." A pause. "He had a bad dream."

Yukina remained silent for a moment before posing her next question. "Are you happy with Yusuke now? He seems so much different from what I remember."

"He's my mate, Yukina-chan."

The Koorime sighed, knowing she wasn't going to get anything out of her brother on that subject. So, she moved onto another topic that would, hopefully, jerk Hiei out of his trance.

"Touya-san told me that he and the others are leaving Gandara soon. He asked if I wanted to travel with them."

Sure enough, Hiei's mask shattered. He gulped, suddenly unable to look his little sister directly in the eyes. "Ar-are you going?" He asked in a very small and frail voice.

To that reply, Yukina's eyes narrowed and her lips tightened. Two years ago, heck - two weeks ago - Hiei's reply would have been the exact opposite. Something had definitely happened to her stubborn, protective, and spirited brother. Something, or somebody, had broken that person. Hiei was supposed to be her steady rock, the one person she could rely on to be strong. Now, that role had somehow switched. Yukina was becoming the strong one. While Hiei had become dependant on her strength.

"I'd like for you to come with us, Onii-sama."

Hiei winced. Yukina had already decided to go with the Gypsies. His gaze drifted back down to examine Ryuu's still sleeping face. Yukina did the same and the Forbidden Twins sat in silence until the sun finished rising. The fiery orb was still hidden behind the dark clouds.

"Hiei!" A deeply irritated voice broke through the silence. "Get out here, Hiei! You said that fighting is a part of your life? I want you to fight me!"

"Yusuke-sama," the gentler voice of Kurama called, as though the Kitsune was chasing after his friend. "Yusuke! Why are you doing this? He's your mate! MATTE!"

Stiffening, Hiei and Yukina looked up, identical expressions of fear shimmering in their twin red eyes.

"Get away from me, Ningen!" Yusuke screamed, his voice coming ever closer.

"Yusuke!"

"He sounds very angry." Yukina whispered.

Hiei slowly stood up and carefully deposited his baby into Yukina's arms. "Take care of him, Yukina-chan." He said softly. He lifted his ruby gaze to the canopy of clouds that still blocked out the sun. The Hi-youkai bent to place a chaste kiss on first Ryuu's forehead and then Yukina's cheek. Then he turned to meet Yusuke.

To fight Yusuke.

"Damn it, Hiei! Where are you hiding?"

"Onii-sama!" Yukina cried, scrambling to her feet and taking a few steps in his wake. "Dai suki da yo, Onii-sama! Don't leave us like this!"

Hiei paused in his steps, half turned and then flashed a fanged smile. It was a smile of the old Hiei. The stubborn, head-strong, protective brother that had dedicated his life to protecting her. "Nobody can replace you in my heart, Yukina-chan." He told her before vanishing.

The sun finally broke through the clouds to bathe the world in light.

===

It was something like an old western classic, the way that Yusuke and Hiei stood facing each other. The wind blew gently, sweeping their hair back, and flipping their clothing about in its current. The two stood; Hiei looking infuriatingly calm - Yusuke looking infuriated.

Kurama stood off to the side, worried and uncharacteristically nervous. Yukina was just behind the Kitsune, holding a now wide-awake Ryuu in her arms.

"You said you wanted to fight me, Yusuke." Hiei finally said in a monotone voice. "And yet you said you didn't want me to fight. Why did you contradict yourself?"

Yusuke grit his teeth, but didn't answer.

It seemed, however that Hiei's words had broken whatever hesitation that the Toushin was still harboring, because he suddenly lunged forward - moving into Hiei's face before the Hi-youkai had a chance to blink. Yusuke struck out with his fist, nailing the smaller in the face.

Hiei was sent flying.

"You've gotten faster." He said softly, landing on his feet with perfect balance.

In an instant, Yusuke was back in his face, a sly smirk alight on his features.

Hiei dodged the incoming flurry of attacks with ease, noting that while his opponent had gotten faster, his attacks were still clumsy. Still off balance. He was still less of a fighter than Hiei was.

It was obvious that Hiei would dominate this fight.

"Rei-gan!"

Hiei's eyes widened in surprise at that signature move. Baka! He scolded himself, how could you have forgotten about one of his trademark attacks?! To be hit with his Spirit Gun directly would be fatal.

His dodge wasn't as fast as before. He was so surprised that Yusuke had used that attack on him, and so angry that he had forgotten that Yusuke even had the ability to use it. He was nicked by that blow and blood began dripping down his left arm. That arm would be useless now.

"Your blood always did flow faster than anybody else's." Yusuke purred; lowering his hand and leering as Hiei tried to swallow his pain.

"Your attacks are still clumsy." Hiei retorted.

Yusuke growled and clenched his fists in renewed anger before he attacked again. He would strike, Hiei would dodge. They moved in a timeless blur. They moved in a vicious dance of blood - and of death.

Yusuke finally landed a second hit, sending the Hi-youkai back several feet, though no real damage seemed to be done.

"Fight me for real, you bastard!" Yusuke snarled, raising his fists again. "Don't hold yourself back!"

"You're my mate." Hiei said softly. "Fighting you for blood is wrong - no matter what the circumstances are."

The Toushin snorted, reaching up with one to touch the earring hanging from his left ear. "So then, if I were to remove this - you'd fight me for real?"

Hiei gasped, his eyes widening.

_##"If I bear you mark... will you bear mine?"##_

"To me, Hiei," Yusuke taunted. "You and your sister are just some little kids not good enough for their own clan. You're nobodies from my past. You're still nobody - it's just that now, you're in my present world." He laughed cruelly before ripping out the earring.

He might as well have ripped out Hiei's heart.

"I break this bond." The jewel shattered. "I remove my blood from your son. And I'll remove the three of you from this world! You, your sister, and your son. Starting with you!"

Hiei gulped, taking a few steps back. His neck felt strange, his whole body felt too light. Yusuke's magic was leaving him. The bond was breaking. The scar was fading. There was nothing left. Nothing more to hope for.

Hiei had just lost everything.

Then, something truly frightening began to happen. Hiei could only stare as Yusuke's hair, the beautiful brown hair, began to lose its color. With each strand that turned white, the Toushin's power began to rise. But at this moment, something snapped within Hiei. His eyes began glowing red, his aura darkened from purple to black.

Rage was taking over the fighters.

"I'm glad you're not my mate." Hiei said in his soft, monotone voice. "Why I fell for a pig-headed ass like you, I'll never know."

"Young and stupid, Hiei. That's all you'll ever be."

Hiei grit his teeth. "Is that your choice then, Toushin?" He snarled, unsheathing his katana. "I don't take betrayals lightly - as you should know."

"Oh, don't worry." Yusuke smirked right back at him. "You're still mine. It's just that - I'm no longer yours."

Hiei snarled, his eyes flashing, and he lunged forward with the intent to plunge his sword through Yusuke's heart and twist it as painfully as Yusuke had just twisted his own. His rage enhanced his speed, but his strikes became clumsy.

Yusuke dodged him easily, laughing with each side-step.

"Onii-sama!" Yukina cried.

"Yusuke! I order you to stop!"

"Onegai! I don't want you to die, Onii-sama!"

"Kaa-chan!"

"Stay out of this Yukina, I don't want to hurt you!"

"But, Onii-sama, I-"

Hiei blocked them all out his mind, still making strike after strike. He missed each time, his attacks becoming more and more wild. Finally, the katana made contact, but not with its intended target. Hiei sliced off that hair. The white hair that wasn't his Yusuke's.

The two S-class demons paused, glaring at each other and gasping for breath. Then Hiei dove forward again, struck Yusuke while he wasn't ready.

The katana sunk into the soft skin of Yusuke's stomach. A quick death would be too kind for that bastard. He would be sure to make it slow and painful.

Just like his own would be.

He twisted the weapon harshly and yanked it back out, creating a waterfall of blood. He dimly heard Yukina's voice crying out in shock and fear.

"I see the way you look at Kurama." Yusuke gasped, refusing to acknowledge the wound. "His eyes follow you with love and hope. You see him watch you. You watch him back!" Yusuke coughed, finally wrapping his arms around his belly.

Hiei snorted and tossed away the sword. "You see lies."

Yusuke clenched his fist for a punch. "You love him!" the Toushin cried, moving at incredible speeds, despite his wound.

"Hah! You're blinded by your jealousy." Hiei snarled, dodging out of the way. He threw out some punches of his own. They all landed strongly.

Yusuke began coughing up blood.

"They all stare at you with lust. Their eyes follow you wherever you go! You're mine - and I'll take you from this world so that they can't have you!"

Hiei struck out with his fire-ki, finally falling his opponent. His mate.

"They may look at me," he said glaring harshly. "But I only ever saw you."

"Kura-" Yusuke coughed, bringing up more blood.

His life began to fade.

"Kurama has the same hair as the Bounty Hunter that took you away from me. It gives me little more than bad memories and a good fight."

Yusuke's hair - what was left of it - slowly began to return to its normal brown color. His eyes turned glassy, as though he were remembering something. "I was a Bounty Hunter too," he finally whispered, doing his best to stay alive. "I remember now. It was a pretty crummy way to live."

He chuckled weakly.

"Hn." Hiei grunted, obviously not believing him. The Hi-youkai took a few steps to retrieve his katana and flick the blood off of it.

"I remember your face - with that angry scowl. I remember making love in the rain, and hunting with you. I remember playing your mind games, and teasing you for running away from me for so long. Following you for four months - trying to win your heart."

Whatever barrier that had formed in Hiei's heart during that fight cracked slightly, as the full force of what he just had done hit him. Yusuke was dying, for real this time. And yet, he didn't move, he just froze as his mind caught up and began to process all that had happened.

Slowly, Hiei's battle aura began to fade from sight and the emotional barrier around his heart began to collapse. Yusuke was dying, really dying, and he would never come back. There would be no second chance this time around. A crystalline tear slipped from his eye, and slid down his face, shining as it transformed into yet another Hiruiseki.

Another tear fell, and another, until the drops of liquid streamed down his cheeks, and the ground was littered with the priceless proof of his inner agony. The barrier fell, and with it, Hiei. The Hi-youkai fell to his knees before his mate, and he wiped furiously, uselessly, at the tears that continued to fall. In the back of his mind, he could hear Yukina continuing to scream, Kurama still shouting. Without realizing it, his indestructible barrier went up to protect himself and his mate from all potential threats.

"Yusuke... Yusuke..." Reaching forward, Hiei grasped at Yusuke's shoulders, pulling the dying youkai into his arms. "No... Yusuke! How am I going to raise Ryuu without his sire? How am I going to protect Yukina if I'm all alone?" Hiei fell back to furious questioning as his mind began to shut down. It was too much to take; it was too much pain for one creature to handle. "I can't do this alone anymore! I'm so tired of being alone! I'm so tired! I just want it all to end!" He snapped his mouth shut, cutting off his words abruptly and turned his head, before glaring down at the fading life held in his arms. "Yuu-chan, if you leave me again - I'm going with you."

"Hiei-san!"

"Onii-sama!"

"...Kaa-chan..."

Hiei's barrier was then put to the test as Yukina attempted to break in. All instinct recognized her aura, wanted to let her in, but there was nothing in his mind at that moment that would allow anybody near his dying mate. Yukina continued pounding uselessly at the barrier, before eventually turning to Kurama and began sobbing into his arms.

Yusuke chuckled weakly, reaching up with some unknown strength to stroke Hiei's cheek. "Don't be stupid." He whispered. "You have to live for Yukina, for Ryuu."

"Don't try to change my mind!"

The Toushin's smile slipped away and Yusuke's arm dropped back down onto his wound. He winced, coughing in pain. "Don't be so selfish, Baby. That's not you at all. I didn't fall in love with somebody who was so willing to give his life away - but somebody who would see it through to his inevitable end no matter what."

"Yuu-chan... I don't want to lose you again!"

"You can't lose me, baka! Don't you have your memories? Don't you have Ryuu?" Yusuke's words began to come out slower. He crept closer to Hiei, seeking the Hi-youkai's warmth. "Don't give up. Don't leave them..."

His eyes slid shut.

His final breath was exhaled in a soft sigh.

Hiei's tears began flooding down his cheeks again. His mind completely shut down as shock overtook him. His barrier fell, which would end up being the one thing that saved him.

He had thought that the pain of losing his mate once had been bad enough. But losing his mate because he himself had killed him was a million times worse. His hand crept closer to his katana, seeking the relief that only death could bring him.

But at that crucial moment, where the line between his relief and his suffering would be severed - the blade was knocked away and he was hit. Hard.

He opened his eyes to see Yukina, readying her hand for another slap. "Didn't you hear his final wish, you jerk?!" The Koorime cried, tears dropping from her cheeks like stones. "He wants you to live! So you're going to live if I have to make you do it myself!"

Hiei's sister crumpled down next to him, pinning his arms against his body in a hug.

"Yuki...na..." Hiei whispered. "But, he's dead..."

The girl didn't answer him; instead she drew back and pushed Ryuu into his mother's arms. "Do you see this? This is why you must live! You see this baby? This is your baby! Yours and Yusuke's. He needs you to be alive and there for him, or else he'll be just like you growing up. Do you want to make him a Forbidden Child?"

"But Yusuke..."

"You have to think about Ryuu right now! He's the one who needs you." Yukina's eyes finally gentled, and she stood up; reaching down with one hand to help her brother back to his feet. "Ne, Onii-sama, let's get some sleep, you haven't slept in days, I can tell."

The first step back to the castle was hard, and in no way did it get easier to leave Yusuke behind on the grass. A new scar formed in Hiei's heart as he fought himself not to turn around and see the body of his mate lying in death. He lost that battle and finally turned, just before the large doors of the palace closed behind him.

They were so far away from Yusuke's body now, that Hiei couldn't see it.

A tear slipped down his cheek as he changed his gaze to look down at his son. Ryuu was staring up at his mother with sadness emanating from his gaze.

"It's just us again, Chibi." Hiei whispered. He hugged his baby, turning back to Yukina and following her up to the nursery.

Neither twin noticed that Kurama was nowhere to be found.

===

_##"Kurama has the same hair as the Bounty Hunter that took you away from me."##_

His fascination with my hair, Kurama growled, flying through his kata's in his training room. It was all an illusion! He didn't like my hair - he hated it! BAKA!

_##"He gives me little more than bad memories, and a good fight."##_

"That's all I was to him!" The Kitsune screamed, smashing everything he could with his whip. "A good fight and a bad memory! I'm such a fool!"

The whip fell from his madly shaking hands, reverting back to the beautiful rose that it truly was. One single tear dripped from his eye, and landed on that flower.

The Kitsune's eyes landed on the rose, hating it for its perfection, loving it for its beauty.

"Ne, Hiei-san." He whispered finally, dropping down to his knees and reaching for the flower. "You are a rose. Beautiful with thorns. That's what I used to be, but I lost my thorns, you ripped them off. You gave me hope for love and ripped away my heart. They called me the Thief of Hearts, the Best Thief - but I think that title fits you more." He chuckled softly, in biter irony. "The last puzzle piece falls into place. My heart."

With those words spoken, his heart broke. It shattered into more pieces than he could count.

Botan was right. He wouldn't understand his title until somebody stole his heart and broke it. He knew that pain now.

He turned Youko again. And though the red haired Shuuichi didn't cease to exist except, he pushed himself deep into Youko Kurama's soul, far enough down that he couldn't feel the hurt of Hiei's rejection anymore. He would sleep until the wall around himself crumbled and he was forced back into dominance. To everyone but Youko, Shuuichi was only a memory and distant mannerisms.

===

"I'm so glad you agreed to be my heir, Hiei-san." Mukuro said, beaming at the small Hi-youkai standing in front of her. "I trust you have enough time to gather all of your things together? Do you need luggage at all?"

Hiei bowed his head. "Iie, Yomi-sama was kind enough to give me a few trunks for traveling. He told me that they were thank-you gifts, for returning Kurama-sama to his natural form."

"And what of Ryuu?" Mukuro asked, tossing a quick glance at the child nestled against his mother's chest. "Is he going to take Yusuke's spot as Raizen's heir?"

"Iie," Hiei said softly. "Raizen-sama said he didn't want to train a child to be an heir, he said that he would look into finding an already trained demon."

In all honesty, Raizen had denied Ryuu as an heir, because he hadn't wanted to rip away the only thing keeping Hiei alive. And Hiei - wasn't about to force his son away from him, as Ryuu really was the only thing keeping him alive at that moment.

Mukuro was silent for a moment, regarding the very quiet demon in front of her. Her new heir - everything she had hoped he would be - though something was definitely missing. "Your heart will heal, Hiei-san. Just give it a little bit of time." She patted his shoulder, smiled and bowed before hurrying away to inform her servants that there would be two more joining their caravan back to Alaric.

Ryuu gurgled, playing quietly with his fox plushie. "Kaa-chan?" The baby asked, looking up. "We going way?"

"Hai, Chibi. We're going with Obaa-chan. She's going to let us stay with her."

"Be happy?" Ryuu asked, holding up the plushie.

The mother attempted a smile, pushing the toy back into his baby's arms. "I'm happy I have you, Chibi. Don't worry, I'm not going away."

He began walking down the hallway towards his rooms. He still had many things to pack. He had been given so many gifts during his short stay in Gandara. Clothes, mostly, but also amulets, silly trinkets and even some art. His katana. All sorts of things that decorated his nursery-bedroom. And Ryuu had many things now as well. Toys, clothes, tiny play-weapons. He was lucky that Yomi-sama liked him so much, no way would any single personal space be large enough to hold all of his things.

"Ne, Ryuu-chan." Hiei said, placing the baby on the floor. "Why don't you pick out three toys to bring with you in the carriage and put all the others in that box over there."

The baby nodded, toddling clumsily away to make the most difficult selection. The fox plushie was his obvious first choice. The second was his play-sword, a gift from Mukuro. His final choice was very small; an amulet that Yusuke had given him.

"Keep this with you and it will bring you good luck." The Toushin had said. "I met your kaa-chan the day I found this."

Yukina had strung the amulet onto a necklace, so that it would hang next to Ryuu's birth gem. So, the amulet wasn't a toy, per se, but Ryuu loved the way it reflected the light and could spend hours just looking at the pretty trinket.

There was a knock on the door. Ryuu looked up from his toys with a startled expression, before he registered the energy signature. "Shuu-shuu!" He cried happily, toddling towards the door and reaching up in a useless attempt to open the door. "Open, open!"

The door opened to reveal the silver haired Youko.

Ryuu attached himself to Kurama's leg with a contented purr.

"I just heard the news," Kurama said, standing in the doorway, refusing to meet Hiei's eyes. "About you being Mukuro-sama's heir. Congratulations, Hiei-san."

"Ari-arigato." Hiei whispered, folding another of his beautiful shirts and placing it in one of his multiple trunks. He refused to look at the Kitsune as well. "Ryuu-chan, would you go get Kaa-chan his boots please? I think they're in the other room."

"HAI!" The baby hurried to comply to his mothers wish and the two were left alone.

"What did you want to know, Fox?" Hiei asked softly, finally turning around and locking eyes with the golden gaze of Gandara's prince.

Kurama sighed and fully entered the room, closing the door behind him. "Your trust, Hiei-san... do I have it?"

There was a silence as Hiei carefully regarded the Kitsune. "Yes, Fox. You have my trust."

Kurama let out a sigh of relief, his shoulders sagging slightly. "And your heart," he asked finally, much softer than his first question. "Is there a chance of winning it?"

Hiei laughed slightly, turning back to his packing. "I don't give away things like that easily." He replied. "But as it is, my heart is currently being mended." He looked over his shoulder with a small smile. "Ask me in a few hundred years."

The Kitsune laughed as well, flicking his tail slightly. "Well, I guess I can live with that." He said, walking forward. "Let me help you finish packing."

Hiei smiled and nodded, glad for some company capable of multi-sylable words and decent conversation. The two demons spent a few minutes loading Hiei's clothing into the many trunks laid out on the small bed before Kurama worked his nerve back up so speak.

"If it's alright," he said softly, his back turned towards Hiei to save himself from unnecessary embarrassment. "I think that I shall continue to court you. I've said before that you're everything that one could want in a mate, so I'm not about to let you get away that easily." It seemed that he was attempting to convince himself.

The room was silent for a moment.

"I'm glad." Hiei finally said, moving to stand in front of the fox.

Kurama smiled and bent down slightly in order to press a kiss against Hiei's slightly smiling lips. But, seconds before the connection could be made, they were startled away from each other.

"Kaa-chan! Found them!" Ryuu came running into the room, dragging behind him Hiei's boots.

===

"I'm glad you're coming with us, Yukina-chan." Touya told the Koorime with a smile. "I'm sure things around our camps will change with you here."

Yukina laughed, helping the Gypsy clean up the camp made on the palace grounds.

"Jin said that he'd move in with Rinku and Suzuka, so that you won't have to sleep on the floor." Touya continued.

"I hope I'm not putting anybody out," the girl said quietly, helping carry a few pots and pans back into Touya's caravan. Her's and Touya's caravan.

"Don't fret, Snowflake." Jin called from where he was laying out a new futon in the second caravan. "We'll be fine in here."

Yukina didn't look too sure but if there was one thing she had learned it was to not try to talk a Gypsy out of something after they had made up their minds. She smiled.

"I need to go find Hiei-san," she told Touya. "He's supposed to leave with Mukuro tomorrow morning."

The ice master nodded and finished up cleaning.

Yukina hurried off on her own. She found her brother with ease. He was standing in the entrance hall, speaking with Kurama.

"Youko-sama!" Yukina called, hurried towards the two. "Onii-sama!"

"Imouto-chan." Hiei called back, waving with his free hand - the other holding onto the hand of a fidgeting Ryuu.

"We're about to leave," Yukina smiled at her brother, embracing him tightly. She was very reluctant to let go, but eventually loosened her grip in favor of embracing her nephew. And reluctantly let him to go embrace the tall Kitsune as well.

"I'll try to get them to visit as often as possible." The Koorime told them both with a smile and tears in her eyes.

"Mukuro-sama said that I could have use of her messengers," Hiei said, gathering his sister back in for a hug. "I'll send you messages each week." His hug turned very firm. "Don't stay away from me too long, Imouto-chan."

Yukina escaped from her brother embrace a few minutes later with a laugh. "Mou, Hiei-san. If you hug me too long, they'll leave without me!"

"Bye-bye, Kina." Ryuu said softly, latching onto his aunt's leg.

"No 'bye-bye.'" The girl smiled, picking up the child. "Ja ne." She hugged him once more before returning him to his mother's arms.

"Ja ne, minna-san."

The small Koorime ran off towards her future, leaving behind her Hi-youkai brother and son, and also the Kitsune courting her brother - though she didn't know that tidbit. Ryuu sniffled a little bit, not liking that his aunt was leaving him. The little boy then remembered that he and his kaa-chan were also leaving behind his "Shuu-Shuu", whom he had come to love very much. His sniffles turned into wails.

Hiei simply hugged his child tightly while Kurama looked uncomfortable. Ryuu's cries did eventually quieten as the baby grew more and more exhausted, and eventually silenced all together as the child fell asleep. Unthinkingly, both Hiei and Kurama let out sighs at exactly the same moment. Kurama smiled and leaned down to steal a kiss from Hiei.

"I won't be able to see you off this afternoon," he said softly. "So I'll say my good-bye right now. I'll send you messengers as well, once a week. And I'll keep courting you, Hiei-san, regardless of how annoyed you get with me. I'll try to visit as often as I can." He leaned down for another kiss, this one slightly longer, before smiling and hurrying away.

===

"These are your sleeping quarters here." Mukuro said, opening a door and leading the half asleep Hi-youkai inside. "Ryuu-chan's rooms are through that door there." She smiled at her new heir. "I'll leave you two to settle in."

Hiei bowed slightly as she left before collapsing onto the bed. "Ne, Ryuu-chan. What do you think?"

"Big."

"Yes, it's very big. Do you think I'll be a good heir?"

"Hai! Kaa-chan's the best!"

Hiei chuckled and ruffled his baby's hair. "Let's get to bed, we have a very long day ahead of us tomorrow." He tapped the baby's nose and turned to look at his already unpacked trunks. "I suppose your things are in your room, then."

He looked around one final time. His final start at life. He had gone from being a Forbidden Child to a Prince in less than a month. This was his final start at life, his final chance to prove his worth. The week after his mate's death, and the two week long journey to Alaric, had begun to mend his heart. Yusuke was right. He still had his memories. He still had his baby and his sister.

And now, he had somebody waiting for his heart to mend.

"Kurama," he said softly to himself. "How long are you willing to wait for me?"

"Kaa-chan! Look, look!!"

But for now, his thoughts continued, even as he hurried into his son's rooms to see what had excited his baby. For now, I'll let my heart mend. I'll gather up the pieces and set them together again.

Owari.

===

**Final Notes**: _Yes, I am a truly horrible person because there will not be a sequel, so don't ask. I'm also a horrible person because I totally blew off three other fics to write this. And I blew off writing this so that I could watch anime, talk to friends and write yet another fanfic one-shot. Not only that, but I blew off re-editing this for other stuff. Yes, I'm lame._

_Now, for the truly important things that you probably don't care about but I'm going to say anyway. Kuroi-chan, this fic is yours – it's yet another gift fic written for you by me. What's that, about five now? Naturally, this fic started out as Kurama centric, but ended up as Hiei centric with a little Kurama thrown into the back ground. I have no idea where the title came from. Yuusuke wasn't supposed to come back. There wasn't supposed to be a baby, Hiei was supposed to be pregnant. And a lot of other things that changed as I kept writing._

_Because this little tidbit is bothering me – I first wrote this with Yukina too shocked to go and help Yusuke, but I later changed it to Hiei unconsciously trying to protect Yusuke with his barrier. I thought it made more sense, and in a way, it did work a little better. For those who didn't realize it, Ryuu's main power is fire, but he has something akin to premonitions in his dreams, hence the "Kaa-chan, don't go." No, that wasn't supposed to be obvious._

_I'm drugged up with pain-killers and such right now, so please excuse any weird thing that you have just read._

_Check out my **LIVEJOURNAL** for more details on my life and my writings. I post updates and occasionally sneak-peaks to fics. _

_Now, review._


End file.
